


To Break A Horse

by problematicorca



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Trafficking, also references back to wally & julie, and their mess of a relationship, i'll add more tags as i write more, lots and lots of angst, native american wally tho, references back to a birdflash relationship, that's always fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: The last place Wally expected to find himself was in the den of meta-trafficking. Honestly, the last thing he's starting to expect now is any kind of rescue. When looking for someone kidnapped by the scum of Earth though, is it really so wise to expect heroes to know how the underground works?Oh, and don't think you can touch the Flash without his Rogues getting pissed the fuck off about it.





	1. Across The Board

The first thing he noticed was the cold, then the dark. Green eyes opened slowly to blurry surroundings from bleary vision before it settled on the barred window adjacent to the bed. How long had he been here, he wondered as he sat up and brushed back fiery red locks from his eyes. The weather outside had begun to change, snowfall blanketing the buildings and the ground below with it's cold embrace. Ice had frosted over the window, obscuring his view of the outside world that had long since lost its meaning. However long he had been captive, it had been  _too_  long still. At some point, Wally had begun to accept that maybe  _no one_  would ever come for him. This was his new life, and he had to make do with his new and damning reality.  

With his current prison cell, he had begun to learn the reason behind the phrase  _"People learn to love their chains."_ His room was spacious enough with a bed and a couch, there was a closet as well located next to one of the two doors in the room. This one led to a bathroom with a tub large enough to fit two, which he realized as some of his  _clients_  so liberally used with him sometimes. The other door was locked from the outside, and was his only hope for escape. It teased him with the promise of freedom as each client entered and exited through it, but only ever teased as it was shackled and locked and only served to trap him in his own personal Hell. That is what this was still; Hell is hell no matter how gentle the jailer. 

Things were not always so gentle at their hands, especially to start, and he did not have this room in the beginning. 

They let him fight as hard and as vicious as he pleased. Once he tired himself out, his captives chose to starve him out as a display of power. The more he fought back, the more he suffered. They were patient and well prepared, as breaking meta humans for their cause was as normal as breaking horses for riding. Only once Wally was far beyond his limits did they make their move. He was too pretty to pass up, and too valuable to sell off. Not wanting him to end up in the wrong hands, the Group had chosen to keep him in one of their more private rooms. He could rake in a pretty penny; who  _didn't_  want to sleep with The Flash? But before he could please the finer audience, he was taught his place by rougher hands. Abhorrent excuses for meals concealed drugs and inhibitors to keep his powers at bay, thus making his escape less and less likely. 

It was beginning to look impossible with each passing client. Some were good to him, gentle and careful with their touches. Others took note that he had been a superhero and could handle rough treatment, and pleased themselves on their violent tendencies. Regardless of how he was treated, Wally never forgot who he was beneath the sex and the abuse. He was The Flash, and as soon as an opportunity arose, he would be  _out_  of here. 

That is what he always says though. 

Today was like every other day, tedious and quiet. The silence was maddening, but Wally preferred it over the company that was thrown into him sometimes. He felt like one of those studs at a shoddy breeding ranch, used only for the sake of fucking and then left to his confines. It did not matter how they groomed him or how well they fed him now, he was still their pawn and the Group did as they pleased despite his protests. 

The one good thing that came from his powers nullified was his slower thought process. Gone were the days of mulling through a thousand scenarios in a matter of minutes. His mind, like his body, felt like it was trudging through wet cement in an attempt to get anywhere; slow and full of effort. He still lived inside of his head, but trudged through the swamp of his own thoughts with the weight of the world on his back. After living as a speedster for so long, the seconds seemed to fly by and the days were short in comparison. 

He perked up when he heard the door latches and watched as it swung open. At this point, Wally knew the drill; the maids would come in and prepare him for the day. No amount of flirting would convince them to let him walk, he had already exhausted his efforts and they were wise to his games. Not only that, but these lovely women valued their lives and respected their bosses more than they respected him; in some sense, Wally felt it was karma for all the wrong he had done to his past flames after he had become the Flash. It was only fitting that he was at the mercy of women who did not care for his own feelings. 

After breakfast, he was alone again. He could feel the drugs settling in as his fingertips numbed; his chest burned as the speedforce connection inside him died down once more. Whatever they were giving him, it worked like a charm and he could not choose to starve himself either as it would prove counterproductive to his escape. Either way, he would not have his powers. 

As he waited for the first catch of the day, he stared out the glass-wall window in hopes of seeing  _some_ familiar face down below. How many times had he fantasized about someone he knew looking up one day and recognizing him? It did not matter  _who_  rescued him, and the faces were ever changing. Sometimes he would see family, other times it would be friends or one of the many members of the Justice League. Desperation ran deep enough that sometimes Wally hoped he would even see one of the Rogues wondering around, or Mardon flying by. Too often had he wasted his time staring into the bathroom mirror, pleading into his reflection and hoping that his begging was answered by an arrogant Scotsman on the other side; the Rogues were probably celebrating his disappearance though. 

In the end, he was alone and only had himself to rely on for his own escape. 

_"Hey, West!"_  And so, his 'work' day would begin. Wally pulled himself away from the window as the door opened once more, and in stepped his first client. The door shut unceremoniously behind him, trapping the two in. 

She was short and lithe, almost cat-like with her movements. Wally had seen her kind in her far too many times, and it was always some rich, gold-digger woman who wanted a good time that her elder husband could not provide. The speedster had made the mistake of thinking that women could not be so cruel to him in the bedroom, but the last three encounters he had proved him wrong. These women knew what they wanted, and they were not going to take  _no_  or any sort of protest for an answer. Her eyes studied him like a prized show-horse on display before they rolled and she scoffed. "On the bed," she ordered with a flick of her wrist and a wave of her hand. 

"Don't make me wait," she added with a snap of her fingers. This woman was used to getting what she wanted  _when_  she wanted it. 

A wry grin pulled back on Wally's lips as he complied. "No gentle words of love? Such a fine lady-" The rest of his sweet words were cut off as she slapped him harshly across the face.  _Alright, she would not be bribed by kindness_. 

She climbed into his lap, straddling him as she seized his chin. "Don't waste my time with talking, alright Flash?" 

That is how they  _always_  were, he had realized. 

Cold, cruel, demanding; their company made his skin crawl with each touch. Her fingernails raked across his skin as she forcefully undressed him, ripping open the button-down shirt to bare his chest. He quickly realized that she liked to hear screams, that she was one who got off on  _pain_  and that no matter how much he  _begged_  and  _complied_ with what she demanded of him, it was never good enough. 

At the end of their long, long session together, Wally found himself in a scalding hot tub of water with one of his arms hanging out. The heat made his skin redder, but he was too sore to leave the comfort of the water. If anyone else were to come in today, then perhaps he could persuade them to join him in here. 

Sometimes, they could be understanding.


	2. Added Money

The first time the job went uninterrupted, they celebrated. Thousands of dollars were blown on girls and drinks for all, with the exception of Axel. They may be criminals, but they had their rules. The second heist that went undisturbed made them more cautious and more aware that  _something_  was terribly wrong. It was not like their hero to miss out on the action like this, so it was decided amongst the four of them (Axel excluded from the decision process as per usual) that they would intentionally cause trouble to lure him out. Surely Wally could not ignore the plea of his precious Twin cities or the residents within. When the calls went unanswered by the Scarlet Speedster, the Rogues agreed that something was terribly wrong. 

The disappearance was too sudden to accept that Wally had just given up the boots and cowl for something better in life. They knew him, or three of them  _knew him_  since his days as Kid Flash, and they knew that he was too proud and too in love with his job to ever leave so abruptly.  _Someone_  had hurt him, and  _someone_  was going to pay. 

"What do you  _mean_  you're going to  _rescue_  him!?" Axel's voice echoed in the base, bouncing off of the concrete floors and resounding louder than his partners may appreciate. Mark sneered and turned his head away, narrowing his eyes as the howling wind from outside only gained in intensity. Winter was upon them, clawing its way over the polluted and crowded city of Keystone. With the recent revelation that their hero might be in trouble, Mark only served to spur the bad weather on with his own irritation that some other Justice Leaguer may try to replace Wally. 

They could not enjoy the company of some other heroes as they did with their Flash, and did not appreciate the rest like they did their speedster. 

Len leaned back in his chair, folding the hand of cards onto the table. The game was over for now, in favor of the topic at hand. This would not be the first time he has had to rescue Wally from kidnapping and he hoped it would not play out as poorly as the last attempt had. "Do you really think the Justice League is going to sit back and let us do what we want without the Flash around?" He sneered as he lifted an opened can of beer to his lips. This one had gone warm in the room, and flat because of it. One swig and Len almost regretted going after it, so he set the can aside to be forgotten until he made the same mistake again. 

Mick had been quiet through the exchange as he thought over the very few options they were presented. If asked, the Rogues would chop up their decision to one selfish reason: Self-preservation. In truth, and deep down they all knew it to be true, they could not help the weird attachment they had formed while playing around with Wally. Above all else, he openly opposed Iron Heights and the inhumane treatment from the facility; that kindness was not lost to the Rogues. The least they could do was bring him back from whatever  _Hell_  he had fallen into. 

"We owe him that much," Heatwave finally spoke. 

Axel scoffed and flipped his chair over with how quickly he stood. "I can't believe you guys!" He may never agree with them, but he did not have to. The older Rogues would do as they pleased, and they were all in agreement with each other on the matter.  _Someone_  had to rescue Wally. 

That decision was made well over a month ago. 

As the days dragged on, the group of would-be criminals slowed their antics until there was an abrupt silence on their end. It left the acting meta-human taskforce of the KCPD in confusion as suddenly there was no more problems from either Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, and the Trickster. 

Axel was not an active participant in the search for Wally, but he did stand by the pseudo-family he had found in the older criminals. This was not without complaint, as he showed one day while out in the park with Evan. 

If Mirror Master was good at one thing in particular, it was  _finding_  people. He knew just what to do and just what he was looking for as well, having been one of  _the best_  mercenaries before taking up this gig. "Will ye shut yer gob? Yer whinin' like a twat," he hissed to Axel and cursed the fact that he had been left with babysitting duties for the day. 

Len and Mick were chasing leads in all the wrong places, and the ex-assassin knew it. They weren't going to find what they were looking for unless they really  _dug in deep_. 

"Why does it even  _matter_ anyway?" The Trickster would not be ignored or silenced. Snow blanketed the ground of the park, hanging off every tree and their barren limbs while still fluttering from the sky above. Internally, he cursed Mark for letting this continue so relentlessly. "Why not let someone else be the Flash? Then we go and knock him around, show him who's boss--" He continued with his protests, pulling the scarf tighter around his neck. In his hands sat what was once a warm cup of coffee that he had swiped from the window of a café drive-thru, now having chilled thanks to the weather around them. To him, it felt like the two had been people-watching for  _days_ , but Evan had only taken this post about an hour ago.

The Scotsman was leaned up against a tree trunk with a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips. The tip burned with each inhale he made, chipping away slowly at the length and spitting up a trail of smoke. Axel had grown bold at some point as he tried to reach for it so he could take a drag, only to get slapped away by Mirror Master before he went still and quiet again. He was trying to listen in around them, but it was not working out so well for him with a noisy Trickster by his side. 

Maybe what he was looking for would not be found here either, Evan began to concede. Why should the wolves wait in the same spot as a kill had already been made? But he knew from experience in hunting that you look where the animal is, not where it has been. Finally, he caught his lead and silenced the Trickster's whining with a wave of his hand as he leaned around the tree trunk. 

_"Did you hear? Another meta-human went missing apparently._ _"_  Two officers in uniform, most likely on patrol. They stuck close to each other for the sake of warmth and to keep their voices low; if word got out about missing metas, there may be a panic. 

_"Do you know who it was this time?"_    
_"No, but I bet it's the same people who got Flash._ _Metas_ _have been going missing all over the place lately."_

That left a broad area to check and did not serve to make Evan's job easier. When trying to navigate through a world that was as ever-changing as his Mirror verse, it was always nice to know what specific  _area_  to look for in the reflections. A nation-wide spike in kidnappings was not his business, but he would bet his bottom dollar that it was connected with the Flash's disappearance. 

"Oi. Le's go." 

He may as well have told Axel that Christmas was coming early. The teen's face lit up and he tossed his now chilled, stolen coffee carelessly to the ground. It splattered, staining the snow beneath him as the cup busted open with a crunch. "Thank  _God_ , man! I was scared my dick was about to freeze off, and you were just standing there like something was gonna happen. C'mon dude, get me out of here!" He jeered as he hovered around Evan, circling him like an excited puppy who had been promised a toy. 

Evan rolled his eyes with a sneer as he produced a small mirror from his pocket, always on hand for the sake of a quick escape. Sometimes he considered trapping Axel in there and letting it get lost around the city, but he knows Len would have a few choice words to say about that. "Yer pissin' me off, y'know," he grumbled just before he pulled Axel into the darkened world of the mirror verse. 

It would absolutely not be his fault if he lost the kid within this world, right? Who would miss him  _really?_

That pocket mirror would serve for more than just a speedy get-away, like getting in contact with Captain Cold right about now. "Cold!" There is a smug, gap-toothed grin on his face. He is in his element once more; the hunt is on. "I found somethin' tha' might be useful t' findin' Flasher. Meet ye back at base?"

_"Yeah, McCulloch. I'll_ _get the rest of them there too."_


	3. No Pain & No Damage Done

_"Ah, you know_ **_kids_ ** _. They think the world's their oyster. He'll come down to Earth if Mary and I have to_ **_nail him down_ ** _."_

_It was an effort to hold back his tears as he heard his father behind him. The night was young and the fire blazed bright with a sky of stars overhead. Nights on the reservation were almost always beautiful, the sky unbothered by city lights and pollution. Music boomed from the speakers of cars parked nearby as other tribal members danced within the circle in their bright regalia. This was a time for celebration, for remembering who they were: an unbroken people who had overcome many_ _hardships_ _. Their existence was their resistance, their_ _resilience_ _unmatched. Wally had been late to the gathering, riding in on his horse an hour after ceremony had begun._

_This did not blow over well with either one of his parents, but Mary was less willing to make a scene while they were in public. Wally knew that look in his mother's eye without even saying anything, as it was a promise that there would be consequences as soon as they got home. Rudy was not so compliant and his anger knew no bounds as he had readily yanked his son from the horse's back and struck him immediately. He did not care who saw, his son would know discipline and would respect him. Being an hour late to an event that he had known about already was excuseless. An elder thought Rudy too harsh on his boy and intervened on Wally's behalf, trying to explain that he was still just a kid. Rudy wouldn't hear it though._

_So_ _Wally bit back his tears and took in a shuddering breath as he attempted to keep his composure. "Come on, Velocity," he beckoned to the gray horse he had rode in on, taking the rope reins and slipping off the headstall. Velocity threw his head back with a snort of indignation, his ears pinning flat on his head after one quick glance at Rudy before he tossed his head and trotted over to the rest of the horses that hung nearby._

_Wally spent the next few minutes trying to avoid his family while still taking part in the festivities, which was easier executed than he would have realized. He had never been so grateful for the large Pow Wows on the Rez as he was now, weaving in and out of the other attendees whenever he spied his mother or father getting too close. The Spirits above were working in his favor, leading Wally in just the right direction that he would bump into a familiar and friendly face._

_"Aunt Iris!" His eyes lit up almost immediately when he recognized her and he threw his arms around his best friend in a tight hug. He had not expected to see her here since she had moved off of the Reservation to stay with her boyfriend. At first, the news was ill-received by Wally. Not only had she chosen to take off with some white man, but she chose to leave everything behind to go be with him as well, and Wally would be lying if he said he felt abandoned by the one person in the world he felt actually loved him. "What are you doing here!?" But now, seeing her here, his heart soared and the world felt a little lighter on his shoulders._

_Iris trapped him in her embrace, and Wally could not think there was anything more comforting in the world than a hug from Iris. When she leaned away there was a smile that could cure any sadness on her face. "It's not just me," she informed, and suddenly Wally felt his mood soured a fraction. Peering out from her side was the very man she had run off, all blonde hair and blue eyes that stood out amongst the natives._

_At the time, Wally would not believe it if anyone told him this man would come to mean the world to him. At the moment, he was just some outsider who took away his best friend._

_"Hey, Kid," he held his_ _hand_ _out to Wally in greeting._

_Iris ran her fingers through Wally's red hair, watching as he hesitated to accept Barry's hand._ _Finally,_ _he caved, but only for the sake of his dear Aunt Iris. "I wanted you to meet Barry," she explained and watched her nephew's expression change to one of slight confusion. An all-knowing grin plastered on her face as she held her head up. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're going to appreciate this."_

_Somehow, Wally doubted it._

_"_ _T_ _‘_ _oshká_ _, don't look so grumpy. Barry is a friend of the Flash."_

_Green eyes went as wide as dinner plates before they jumped back to the unfamiliar figure beside Iris. Wally gaped, letting his arms drop to his sides as he struggled to find the words. The Flash was his hero, and also the cause of a lot of trouble for him on his reservation. When other children heard he idolized some white man off-site, they could not keep their snide remarks to themselves, claiming Wally was idolizing some ungrateful and self-entitled colonist who probably thought he was better than everyone else._

_'I bet you anything, if an Indian put on a red suit and ran around beating up bad guys, we would get shot down by the fuzz_ _real_ _quick,' some of them complained with bitterness and sneers. Wally could care less for their opinions, knowing that the reservation had nothing to offer him. He refused to let it beat him down as it had done to his father and mother, he would be better than them or he would die trying._

_"Really!?" A thousand words had formed and died on his lips, boiling down to a singular exclamation of both excitement and disbelief._

_Barry stood to his full height and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. "Sure do!" Saying he was a 'friend of the Flash' was not exactly true, but this kid did not need to know his real identity. Barry was foolish enough to believe that Iris was not privy to it either, but he had a habit of talking in his sleep and Iris was good at keeping secrets. "You should come by for a visit one day. I'll call him over to meet you—_ _Er_ _, if you want, that is."_

_"_ _Jumpin_ _' jets! You bet I do!!" Suddenly, the anxiety of whatever punishment awaited him at home was long forgotten. His parents could do and say to him what they will, but meeting the Flash was a reality that beckoned him beyond the borders of Pine Ridge._

_It would be the first time he had ever left his reservation, but certainly not the last._

_\----_

"Are you paying attention to me!?" 

Wally was ripped from his daydreaming so abruptly, his head suddenly dunked under water. He struggled under the heavy body pinning him down in the tub, legs straddling his waist to keep him from thrashing too much. Water sloshed violently the longer he was held under until the man on top of him was satisfied and pulled his captive's head back up. Immediately, Wally took in a gasping breath and clung to the edges in an attempt to prevent that from happening again. 

He heaved over the side, his knuckles white from how harshly he clung. The speedster's lip curled back in a sneer as he  _glared_  at the man between his legs, "Don't do that." They may get to fuck him despite his protests, but Wally would not be broken. He did not appreciate getting roughed around and he absolutely would not tolerate it. 

His client grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back, grinding their hips together as he threatened a sudden and violent intrusion if Wally kept up with the attitude. "You're only making this worse for yourself, you know? I'm a patient man, but you're-" He cut off abruptly as Wally spat in his face. 

His reward? His head was dunked under again with both of his client's hands wrapping around his throat and constricting. 

One of his eyes cracked open and glared up at the face that loomed just above the surface of the water. Then, he felt it; his head threw back and all the air left in his lungs suddenly escaped in a few bubbles that taunted him as they rose to the surface. His scream died in the water, unheard as his client shoved the entirety of cock in without warning. The speedster's head hit back against the bottom of the tub so harshly that even his vision began to swim. 

Drowning was not the  _worst thing_  that could happen to him, he conceded. 

Drowning while getting violated was an all knew low, though. His hands grabbed at the biceps of his captor in silent pleas for breath that were increasingly desperate with each violent thrust. Finally, the client took pity and lifted his head above the water again, only to shove him against the back of the tub and really pound into him. 

Wally's head fell back, his mouth open in a string of cries and gasps.

Is this all that would ever become of him? He had tried so hard to do better, to  _be_  better than both of his parents only to end up here... where ever  _that_  is. 

When the man finished with him, he dragged Wally out of the tub and left so suddenly that the speedster really did not believe that he was gone at first. He waited, listening and unwilling to move thanks to the pain and the humiliation. 

With shaking limbs and goosebumps raising along his skin from the chill of the air around him, Wally picked himself up on his elbows and knees. He felt weak, and he  _hated it_. His head bowed, forehead pressing against the tiled floor of the bathroom as he coughed up water and took in ragged breaths.  _Don't cry, West. You have to get out of here, you_ ** _will_** _get out of here_ , he told himself as he tried to calm down. 

The aftermath was always the worst as the reality of what happened began to settle deep in his bones. He hated feeling so helpless, and wondered... could he ever go back after this? Would he ever get to be The Flash outside of this Hell again, or would he eventually go mad and end himself here? 

He had no idea that there were friends scouring the Earth for him. He could not know that at that very moment, seated on the rooftop of the KCPD precinct, Mirror Master sat with a cigarette in his mouth as he listened in on the on-going meeting from the meta-human taskforce. 

After Evan and Axel had returned to the base and met with the rest of the Rogues, Evan had not only pointed out the bit he heard about the missing metas, but also went through the trouble of digging up each missing person report that went with the claim. As it turned out, this was happening across the nation, but had stayed close to Keystone and Central within the last few months. This brought the promise that the captors were at least  _operating_  nearby. There was a window of opportunity that had suddenly presented itself to them, but they needed to be careful. 

_"Some sightings put a woman at the scene,"_  one of the officers stated from inside, the voices echoing from the small mirror in Evan's hand. Brown eyes had fixated on the gray skies above, watching the smoke from his cigarette drift upward and reach for the clouds, only to fall short. 

_"A woman?"_    
 _"Not human. She's been described as around eight feet in height, and pointed teeth like a shark."_    
 _"Still, you mean to tell me that one woman took the Flash?"_    
 _"We don't know yet, but the story matches with other witness reports. She's been around, and it would be irresponsible on our parts to say she's not involved."_    
 _"Do we have a name for her?"_    
 _"Nothing yet, unfortunately."_

_Yet,_  Evan mused with a roll of his eyes.  _Worthless pigs_. No wonder this city needed the Flash; if it relied solely on the police then the Rogues would have it  _too easy_. At least he had a start, and how hard could it be to find an extremely tall shark woman, right? 

"Ye better 'ppreciate wot Ah'm doin' fer ye, Flasher," Evan grumbled as he sat back on the roof, feeling the chill of snow melting on his back. "Ah want me next three jobs with pardons." 

As if. Ol' twinkle toes would never go for that, even if Evan did somehow save his life. One thing was for sure though, and that was: He can't pass up the Flash  _owing_  him big time. Besides, the city was boring without him. 

"Better nae be dead when Ah get t' ye either, or Ah'll bring ye back t' kill ye m'self." Wally wasn't allowed to die by some hopped up cunt's hands. Shark lady or not, she did not deserve the honor of taking his life.    
The Rogues would see to it that she didn't.


	4. Fractional Time

The music was deafening as Mark stepped into the club, his eyes squinting in part of the bright and flashing lights. Evan was at his side, eyeing up the choice candy girls as they greeted the Rogues excitedly. Asking Mardon to keep his hands to himself was a bit much, especially with such pretty women dancing around him. He caught one by her hips, pulling her close to him, chest-to-chest; she smirked, all too used to this sort of treatment, and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Can I  _help_  you?" She purrs, her eyes half-lidded as her hips began to sway from side-to-side, enticing him to move with her. He complied, a lazy smile on his face as he moved with her.

"More than you know," he confessed. She leans forward in quiet anticipation, teasing a kiss as their lips ghost over one another. Mark, much to his own chagrin, slips a hand up between the and presses his index finger to her lips, pushing her back a few inches. "Where's the Candyman?" 

Her expression soured almost instantly, their rhythm interrupted as she breaks away from him. A whine escaped her, "You don't want to spend time with me?" Her faux-disappointment dripped from sickly sweet words. She stepped away further, one foot crossing the other with her arm still reached out for his. Mark followed her, overtook her with a twirl before pulling the woman against his chest again. 

He hummed his disappointment, eyes rolling.  _Damnit, Wally. You better appreciate this_. "My dear, I would like nothing  _more_ , but I'm looking for the Candyman." He nodded to Evan, who hung nearby, "We both are. Now will you tell us where he is?"

She batted her eyes at him, looping an arm around his waist to press their hips together. "I would love to help  _both_  of you."

"Oi cunt, just take us t' yer fuckin' boss already." Far be it from Evan to show a little class for the sake of a lady. Mark gave him a  _look_  of disapproval, but Evan hardly cared. He rolled his shoulders back, his head turned away with a slow and frustrated inhale until Mark scoffed and released the girl. A glare was shot in Mirror Master's direction as she waved for both Rogues to follow her again, out of the loud and crowded space of club. 

Private rooms behind curtains were so cliché, and Evan was a little more than grateful when they were led to a stairway and up into the second floor of the building. It was quieter here, less bodies and less distractions. The Rogues have had their run-ins with the Candyman and his group before, who were better known for their drug-peddling through the city than anything else. Captain Cold made a special visit on one occasion to off Chillblaine, who had allied himself with the boss himself. Supposedly there was an exchange between Len and the Candyman that made him unwilling to come in person, but that would not stop McCulloch and Mardon. 

Drug distribution and kidnapping were not the same thing though, but it was still a good place to start. He would have informants and connections in the city that may know something,  _anything_  that could help them find who had taken the Flash. 

As soon as the two had stepped in the room, they were met with a scoff of frustration. "Are you kidding me!?" Jack Monteleone was not a patient man, or willing to take any heat from the Rogues. It was obvious that in the absence of the Scarlet Speedster, some of the underground had grown bold. Territories expanded, activity increasing in the less fortunate parts; the KCPD may not have the Rogues to worry about anymore, but they were not the only threats that the city had to offer. "I should have your heads for coming in here. Take your crap somewhere else, boys." 

"Ah ain't goin' anywhere," Evan assured. "Ah'm lookin' for a bird an' Ah think ye kin help." 

Jack leaned back in his high-topped chair with the smoke from his cigar billowing off the tip. He flicked the ashes into a tray, knowing he owed these men absolutely nothing. He was  _not_  scared of them either. "What do I get out of it? Trash like you thinkin' you can just walk back in here anytime you want."

Mark rolled his eyes, leaning back against the threshold of the door. "I'm sure we can work out an agreement of sorts.. We're pretty understanding." 

"Oh yeah, I've seen how  _understanding_  your gang is," Jack sneered as he brought the cigar to his lips and took a heavy drag. To make allies within the Rogues though... That was worth something. The Candyman leaned back with a smug look on his face all of a sudden, eyeing the two up and down. Weather Wizard and Mirror Master were undoubtedly the most dangerous of the Rogues group, and it would be a crime to pass up on their services. "But I'll hear you out. We can talk, see what benefits the both of us." 

\-----------

_"I know the girl you're looking for-- some Hawaiian piece of ass, calls herself_ _Lani_ _. She's a real cold, hard bitch. Don't try anything if you favor your dick either, because she hates men. She's been operating near the docks, along the river. You'll find her there..._ _or.._ _She'll find you if you snoop around long enough._    
   
 _\--Say, McCulloch. Why are you so determined to find the Flash? You don't owe him shit, and I thought you hated the guy."_

_"Ah do—but ye're fuckin' crazy if ye think_ _I'mma_ _pass up on Flasher_ _owin_ _' me._ _So_ _Ah'm_ _gunna_ _find him, no matter what._ _"_

None of that was promising, but it was worth the run. He had a name and a location, which meant Evan now had an  _in_. He pulled his coat tighter around him, shivering as he trudged through frost and slush that had settled after getting scraped away. Ice made the ground slick and dangerous, so he could not exactly blame Mardon for hovering nearby. "Can't ye make it warmer? I'm freezin' m' wedding tackle off," Evan snarled, earning him a laugh from the Weather Wizard. 

"I think I'll watch you freeze a little longer," he confessed. "It's funny to see you squirm." 

They must have lapped the docks at least four or five times, searching up and down the river as they tried to make themselves obvious without luring in any unwanted attention. Their faces were hard to miss though, and even as a lonely thug thought it a good idea to approach, he quickly rethought his plan after realizing just who they were. It was better for himself if he left them alone. After freezing for about an hour of searching with no signs of life, Mardon yawned aloud and obnoxiously. Watching Evan shiver was  _not_  fun anymore, actually none of this was. 

"Let's face it," he began. "You are  _the worst_  when it comes to picking up chicks."

Mirror Master rolled his eyes again, stopping in his tracks. He was close to the river, leaning against the railing of the docks and looking back at his partner. "Ye're wit' me too, y'know."  _What does that mean for you, hotshot?_ The observation was waved off with a scoff. 

"It's all you, McCulloch. You  _exude_  woman repellant." 

"Fuck off, will ye?" 

" _Believe me_. That's the  _last_  thing you want me to do." There might have been more to his lighthearted teasing, but Mark never got the words out. Suddenly, the water was disturbed in a loud crashing of waves as something large breached the surface. Its long body loomed overhead, casting a shadow over both Rogues and raining droplets of river water down around them. Red eyes were glowing in the darkness, a long and ugly snout curling its lips back to bare rows of jagged, curved teeth. 

Both Rogues lunged back to create some distance, though Mark found himself staying between Evan and the beast. 

"I'm not used to visitors so late in the night." A velvety smooth voice purred to them from somewhere behind both of the Rogues. Mark did not take his eyes off of the beast, but Evan turned to see the woman they had been looking for. 

She was perched on a seacan, giving her an unnerving chance to look down on them from her spot. As she slipped down and stood to her full height, Evan realized she stood about eight-feet tall and had piercing blue eyes.  _Where are the shark features?_  Aside from her height and her almost glowing eyes, she almost looked normal. "I don't like trespassing," she continued, kicking the frost off of her shoes as she stepped closer. "What are you doing here?"

Most striking was that she had  _no_  fear, and Evan could not say he blamed her. She had taken the Flash, and many others from the looks of it. He knew better than to let his guard down and took a very cautious step back towards Mardon. What sort of powers did she have hidden beneath that pretty face? "Are ye Lani?" 

She flicked her bangs back, eyeing him with curiosity. "That's me... What are two Rogues doing looking for  _me_?" Her eyes batted, taunting him. 

Evan made a decision right then and there, straightening his back and placing the best grin he had on his face. "Ye bagged ol' Flasher. The enemy of my enemy is my frien', right?" 

 


	5. Drug Induced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tw for the big bad drug trip that happens in here. It will get weird, but again-- it's a big, bad drug trip. Thank you all to everyone so far who has been enjoying the story though ❤ I hope you continue to do so.

"Eyes  _up_."  

It was rare to see the boss herself in his room with the maids, but not unheard of. Green eyes cracked open with trouble focusing on her figure before he realized that it was his captor. The leader of the Group towered over him, her hand grasping his chin in a light yet firm grip so he could not pull his head away. Lani was looking him over with disdain, clicking her tongue before releasing him and letting his head droop again.  

"What a mess," she concluded as she folded her arms over her chest. "The cruelty of men," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you always have to dominate with violence?"  

Wally was not so sure she had really asked him that so much as it had been a rhetorical question. She had never struck out at him once he had been trapped in this room, or even  _acted_  as though she wanted to. Lani treated him like a prized stallion and  _abhorred_  her more violent clients that came through and bruised her property.  _Rough_  was understandable, but her customers should realize that they are not the only ones who play with her toy. Some did not like the appearance of bruises and cuts when they came to entertain, and Lani has lost more than one for it.  

"Who was in here last?" She asks to the maid at her right. "Get his name, call him back, and tell him he has a warning. We don't tolerate this kind of abuse." Her hands were on the speedster again, cupping his face and brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones. "Look at this pretty face..." 

He was tempted to tell her not to touch him, but she would do whatever she wanted anyway.  Her touch was soft and gentle, lulling Wally into a false sense of security. He leaned in to her touch, nuzzling his face against her palm. Instead of pulling away instantly, she let him take whatever comfort he needed from her, turning her focus back on the maids. "I want him to look his best for later. I don't aim to disappoint, alright ladies?" 

"Yes, Mistress."  

 "Good." She lingers a minute longer before slipping her hands from Wally again. His head fell again, bowed with his bangs covering his eyes. He could hear her shuffling around, looking for something. When she came back, he felt a prick in his arm that was followed by a warmth that spread and relaxed him.  

 _"--_ _What..?_ _"_  Even he isn't sure why he felt so betrayed all of a sudden. While this may have been stronger than the usual suppressants, it was not out of place for them to drug him.  

Lani ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Your visitor will be someone familiar." Her voice was beginning to slur in his ears, slowing down. Wally leaned into her hand again as if nothing had ever felt better than her petting his hair. "I don't want any nonsense from either of you, because I don't really trust him. It's only for today."  

The room was beginning to turn white, swallowing the furniture and other bodies around him until it was just Wally.  _He was not himself though_ _but younger, and he was not alone for long. Someone else was standing further away, someone familiar and comforting. He rushed forward to see them, recognizing the figure as one of the only people in his life who_ _actually_ _loved him. As Wally reached out to hug him though, Barry was gone in a puff of smoke that disappeared_ _before his eyes._

 _"Uncle Barry?" Wally could hear his voice echoing around him, unanswered and afraid. "Uncle Barry!!!" He called louder, then felt something in his hands that had not been there before. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was Barry's Flash costume, clutched lightly and horribly vacant. "--Barry..." His voice cracked with the damning realization of why he was gone._  

 _He was dead._  

 _"You need to leave that to the white folks," another voice echoed back. The white of his surroundings faded to a messy room that was half-packed. The walls were barren aside from some remaining Flash posters that had not yet been pulled and a few suitcases sat open on the bed with what Wally thought was the rest of his life packed in them. One of the girls from his reservation stalked around the side of the bed, running her fingers up his arm._ _Wally was painfully aware that he was not a kid anymore._  

 _"You really think they'll love you? Just because you put on a red suit and call yourself the Flash? They won't accept you,_   _Híŋša_ _. You're_ _a police_   _shooting waiting to happen once some trigger-happy cop realizes you're not the other Flash."_  

 _"You're not really the Flash."_    
_"You're not the Flash."_    
_"You're not the Flash."_    
_"Y o u ' r_ _e  n_ _o t_ _t_ _h e  F l a s h."_  

 _The figure had changed again and Wally's heart broke. 'Thank the Spirits for Dick Grayson,' he thought as his surroundings blurred into unrecognizable figures that melted away into splashes of colors._ _Nightwing_ _pressed his fingers to Wally's lips, leaning in with a teasing smile on his face that always made the speedster's heart do flips._  

 _"Where'd you go, Wally?" But_ _Nightwing_ _sounded sad when he spoke, letting his fingers brush along the speedster's lower lip. "You disappeared. You're gone, even though you promised—You and me, remember?"_  

 _"Dick--" Wally chased his mouth in an attempt to press their lips together._  

 _His world was spiraling out of control._ _"Don't you dare!" It was not_ _Nightwing_ _at all anymore. Julie_ _Jackam_ _was a sad sight all around for Wally, especially with how she suddenly ripped away from him as if his touch alone were acidic. She was holding something close, something that looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket._  

 _\--A_ _baby.._ _No, that was Josh._    
_Wally tried to reach out for her, but she took another step back and held the boy tighter. "I'm dead because of you," she hissed. Wally could see red staining the front of her uniform, painting the bullet-proof vest and her badge red with her blood. Some of it dripped from the corner of her mouth as she spoke, and spilled from the edges of her eyes. "You couldn't leave me alone, could you? You just had to ruin my life. What about our son, Wally?"_  

 _'He's not mine—He's Mardon's, remember?' The words wouldn't form._ What did happen to Josh after his abduction? Who was caring for the boy? Did Mark get his hands on him? Was he safe?  _"Julie--"_  

 _"What about our son!?"_  

 _Black and blue gloves rested on Wally's shoulders._ _Nightwing_ _was back and pushing himself against the speedster, kissing his neck as both hands slid down either side and wrapped around his waist. "I can't believe you're just gone, Wally. You haven't been the same since we broke up, you know? But I thought you were always there for me."_  

 _He threw the redhead down, climbing into his lap. Every touch left his body humming and wanting more, left Wally feeling heated and constricted. His pants were beginning to get uncomfortable, causing him to rock up against Grayson's hips in an attempt to get some relief. "I'm sorry," Wally moaned the words out, reaching up to pull his friend down. "I'm so_ _sorry..._ _I missed you."_  

 _Nightwing's_ _lips pulled back into a gap-toothed grin._ Wait... Grayson never had a tooth-gap.   _"Look at you, all hot n' bothered n'_ _squirmin_ _' around. Pathetic, Flasher."_    
Why was he Scottish all of a sudden?  

"Oi."  

The haze began to clear for the Flash, but the hum in his body did not wane. There was  _someone_  straddling him, leaning over him where he had been left on the bed with his wrists tied to the headboard. His heart stopped in his chest when it clicked, and never has he ever been so relieved to see one of his Rogues.  

He could only afford to leave one eye cracked open while the other slid shut. He heaves a breath of relief, believing that someone had  _finally_  come to rescue him from this awful place. "McCulloch..." And with that breath, he offers the Mirror Master a smile that he would never have given under normal circumstance. "Finally.."  


	6. Breakdown

_"Is that an_ _eel_ _?" Mark lowe_ _red down to the icy ground below, his back pressing against Evan's. This was a bad situation to find themselves in, stared down by some giant monster on one side while being flanked by what was apparently a shark woman on the other. His gut wrenched as a feeling of more than just unease overwhelmed him._

_"His name is_ _Honi_ _,"_ _Lani_ _introduced, "and he is my most trusted partner."_ _Evan noted the hypocrisy of what he had been told, that_ _Lani_ _hated men and yet her pet was a male. "Don't worry about him. Your business is with me. What do you want?"_

_"Anyone who bags_ _th_ _' Flasher is a friend a' mine. Ah want in on_ _yer_ _gig._ _"_

_Lani_ _responded with a scoffing sort of laugh that got under the Scotsman's skin. "You want me to work with a man?_ _" She could confess that someone with his gear and talent would be useful, too bad the good had to fall in to the hands of a man. That was the way the world worked though, from what she saw; they always got the best of_ _things without even trying._

_It was also no secret that the Rogues had an... odd relationship with the Flash. If this was all some rouse to get him back, then_ _Lani_ _was wise to his plan. She perked up, a smile on her face; if nothing else, she could at least get him in her clutches and steal his gear should he try to stab her in the back. "What sort of woman do you take me for? My girls work their hardest to earn their positions in my Group, and you think you deserve a place just because you're a man?" Her lips curl back to reveal the sharp teeth underneath._

_Evan may not be the biggest expert on sharks, but he did know that those were not shark teeth. They were rounded and_ _straight, not triangular and_ _serrated_ _. He had to wonder, what was she really?_

_"I want a display of loyalty."_ _Lani_ _went on, catching Mark's sudden look over his shoulder in surprise._

_"McCulloch, are_ _you_ _serious right now?" He could play along for his friend's sake._

_"Wot_ _kin Ah say?" Mirror Master shrugged, grateful for the input. He could always rely on Mardon for back up, but not once he enters the belly of the beast. "Ah_ _wanna_ _be wit'_ _th_ _' winning team."_

\----------

She had played into his hands, or did he play into her own? All mirrors had been removed from Wally's room before he was allowed in. His weapons were taken from him too, left in the hands of one of Lani's many female guards in the complex. The building itself was stunning and glittering on the inside and the out, hiding its dark secrets behind the many riches. If Evan was not trying to assure Lani that he was on her side, he might consider robbing the place. 

There were many different floors to the complex itself, but Wally was on one of the top floors and away from any place that Evan might deem suitable for exploration. It was reminiscent of a hotel up here, with open hallways and doors lining the walls all the way to the end. Each one had a resident inside that had fallen to the same fate as the Flash, but Evan was  _not_  a hero and not here to liberate or lead a revolt. If no one was coming for those sorry saps then maybe they should have picked better friends, or better enemies in Evan's case. 

Finally, he was stopped in front of the door to Wally's room and ushered in by the maid, who shut the door and locked it behind him. If he needed anything, he had a number to call but they would not open the door again until the morning otherwise. 

The room itself was nice and not what he expected at all. If only all prison cells were so glamorous, he may not hate the time he spends in them. 

Then he saw the prize: Wally was laid out on the bed with his wrists bound to the headboard. He squirmed, his chest heaving while the soft noises he made went right to Evan's groin. The Scotsman cursed under his breath before stepping to the bed and crawling over the Flash. He would be lying if he said it was not a fantasy of his to have ol' Flasher begging and whimpering under him like Wally is right now, but those are fantasies that are buried deep and never,  _ever_  confessed. "Look at you..." He shakes his head, freezing up when Wally bucks his hips up against Evan's. "All hot n' bothered n' squirmin' around." 

He can't keep his hands off when Wally was so alluring. "Pathetic, Flasher." 

That stirred a different response, actually got the Flash to open an eye. "McCulloch..." With how relieved he sounds, Evan almost feels bad for his wrong intentions. "Finally." 

The Scotsman shook his head. "Dinnae know wot yer expectin' a' me--"

"You're gonna help, right?" Wally could not keep his eye open any longer, but bumped his hips up against Evan once more. Mirror Master bit his lower lip, feeling his heart rate speed up in his chest. He seizes Wally's hips and pins them to the bed. The thoughts going through his mind were not too friendly, but he knows that Lani and her maids will expect something from this. To avoid suspicion, he accepts that he will have to act, but the reality curdles in his stomach as he takes another look around the room. 

Is this what had become of the Flash? Was he left waiting around for the next stuck-up cunt to waltz through the door and fuck his brains out? A chill overtook him as he was reminded of his time spent in the orphanage. His younger years were plagued with fear, each night, staying awake and listening as the terror that was Georgie came for a different child and took them out back. Evan had the luxury of killing his would-be rapist the night Georgie came for him, but Wally was too doped up to manage. 

"Ah cannae help ye, Flasher--"

"-Stop calling me that... Call me Wally..."

"--Ah cannae help ye.... Walleh." He saw the hurt before the speedster could even speak, saw his world crumble into bits and pieces around him. The defeat was damn near tangible, pulling at this ex-assassin's heartstrings painfully. Evan muffled the speedster with his hand over his mouth and spoke again, "Ah  _cannae_ _help ye_ , Walleh." Was he too drugged up to catch a hint? 

Evan's expression soured when Wally ground his hips against him again. "Fffucking hell," the Flash breathed out after Mirror Master retracted. "Help me, please..." His wrists tugged against their binds weakly, his head lolling back against the pillow he was propped up on. 

He was making this difficult for Evan, who did  _not_  want to admit how turned on he was. He had come in here with a steeled resolve that was chipping away with every passing second.  _This is wrong_ , he tells himself as he pushes Wally's legs apart and settles in between them.  _No choice, though..._  His hands run up the Flash's torso in foreign kindness for the Scotsman. 

The speedster shivered under him, taking in a sharp gasp of breath between clenched teeth. "We aren't gonna talk 'bout this after," Evan spoke up as he slid up Wally's body and freed his wrists. The Flash's arms wrapped around him and held him close, rubbing and grinding against Mirror Master. Sweat was beginning to mat his hair down and slick his body in a nice sheen. His clothes were uncomfortable and sticking to him, unable to find relief. "Where's ye lube, Fl—Walleh? Oi!" He lightly slaps the Flash's face to keep him from falling back into that drug's influence. "Where'szit?" 

"Where... is what?" Wally buried his face against Evan's neck, only to get shoved back against the bed.

If he couldn't help, then Evan would have to find it himself. 

When in doubt, check the drawers in the nightstand... and  _bingo!_  He drops back between Wally's legs and starts to relieve him of his clothes in hurried movements. "Calm down, awright?" He could understand being desperate and the drugs making everything worse, but he can only move so fast. The heat radiating off of Wally's body was noticable, like a mini-incinerator. 

_Wait... Was mini really the best word?_  Wally was taller than the Scotsman, but it was best not to point that out to Mirror Master's face. 

Evan slicked his fingers with a generous amount of lube, grimacing at the thought that he was really going through with this. He presses one in with hesitation and care, sinking to the knuckle. He had to wonder how long Wally had been left like this, his dick already dripping with precum. Wally squirmed again, shivering under Evan's teasing touches as he thoroughly prepared him. Bleary green eyes cracked open, whimpers flowing freely from his lips. 

So, what Rogue  _wouldn't_  want the Flash whining for them? What Rogue doesn't want the Flash at their mercy, shivering and whimpering? Evan stared in appreciation and wonder at the way his muscles tensed, or how a crook of his fingers drew the most beautiful whine out. It was almost a crime that Wally wasn't a woman; he was pretty enough, and Evan would pursue him  _relentlessly_  if only he had been. Beggars can't be choosers unfortunately, and Evan was not here to indulge wishful thinking about a female Flash. He  _would_  indulge his own selfishness. How does he  _lose_  in this scenario? 

Not only does he get to fuck a very willing Flash, but he gets to come out as the hero by the end of this whole terrible nightmare. Wally would owe him  _big time_. 

"Fuck— _fuck, McCulloch_." 

"Ah'm tryin'." 

When Wally started pushing back on his fingers, he figured it was time. Undressing completely was too intimate for the moment, so Evan settled on unzipping his pants and whipping out his untouched erection. Too bad he couldn't put the Flash's mouth to good use, but it would be a little too unkind to choke him out with his dick when he could barely hold his head up.  

Quick work is made of slicking himself up before he grabs Wally's hips and starts to push in. His hips rut against Wally's as he makes slow and steady progress, groaning and bowing his head thanks to the heat and the tightness. He buried himself in to the hilt, shaking and overwhelmed. Wally was clinging to him so desperately, his breathing already so heavy and laden with lust. 

This is not what he meant when he had asked for help, but the drugs have taken hold of him in a vice. It was just like before, every touch burning and exciting him until he was a shaking, whimpering mess. His mouth was agape, eyes rolling back and fluttering. Evan began to move with slow, deep thrusts into him that gave him a steady rhythm to start off with while enjoying the Flash come completely undone beneath him. 

If only it could always stay like this. Seeing Wally fall apart was addicting in and of itself. 

The speedster's hands grabbed shakily for purchase, tangling in the bedsheets, pulling against Evan's body for any sort of closeness that McCulloch could offer. The Scotsman wasn't willing to indulge intimacy, more comfortable with this remaining a casual fuck instead of whatever Wally was trying to turn it in to. After a point, he pulled out and flipped the Flash over, pinning him by the wrists and thrusting in again with fervor and all his weight behind each movement. He grinned as he reduced Wally to a moaning, shaking mess of increasing desperation that rocked back against him and met his thrusts halfway. 

Oh yes, this was addicting, and he would come back for this again. 

\---------------

Morning light roused Evan from a deep and restful sleep. His shirt had been tossed over the couch, his pants lost under the bed, and the rest of his clothes were strewn about the floor. The night had been wild and intoxicating, more rewarding than any drug he has filtered through his system. Anxiety pricked at him obnoxiously as he was reminded of what he had  _done_  last night, and while Evan knows that he had no choice and that this was to  _help_  Wally in the long run, he still... could not help but to feel  _terrible_  for it. 

The bed sunk a little beside him as weight shifted near him. Evan had barely enough time to open his eyes before Wally dropped into his lap. Thinking this was an invitation for another round, Mirror Master chuckled lightly and rested his hands on the speedster's hips. "Yer greedy..." He teased in a light-hearted tone. 

Wally was not playing around though. His hands closed around Evan's neck and constricted, cutting off his airways some, but not entirely. Evan could see the betrayal and anger in his face;  _he was mad, but aren't we all in some case? Not mad like this though_. "You--!" Wally's words dripped with venom and bitterness. "I believed in you, I  _trusted_  you, you were supposed to rescue me!" 

With the amount of times he has allied himself with his Rogues, openly opposed the abusive institution that was Iron Heights, and helped them on their own, he had expected at least some small repayment in the form of  _getting him out of here_. 

But Mirror Master had done what everyone else did when they came in this room: enjoyed themselves at his own expense. Evan had been a lot kinder and more focused on Wally getting off than any of his other clients, but it did not lessen the sting of what happened. "Are the rest of them in on this? Was this a  _game?_ " 

"Walleh--" 

_"Don't!"_  His hands tightened around Evan's neck, his breathing starting to get ragged. "Just— _don't_." Then all at once, he let him go and slid off of Mirror Master's lap, turning his back to Evan. 

Angry, and a little frustrated, Evan decided to get him back for the harsh awakening. He looped an arm around Wally's neck from behind and yanked him back against his chest. "Dinnae  _fuckin'_  do that t' me again, awright?" His voice his lowered, for Wally's ears alone, and  _hissing_. "Ah  _am_  tryna help ye, ye stupid cunt. Play  _th_ _' fuck_  along." Then he let Wally go and slid himself back in anticipation for retaliation. He was relieved to see none coming, only Wally trying to recompose himself and digest what he had just been told. "Ah'm workin' fer th' bitch now," Evan spoke up. "Ye bes' get  _used_  t' me bein' here,  _Flasher_." 

Green eyes narrowed in response, then lit up when Wally realized what Evan was trying to tell him. So, a rescue was in the works, but he had to be careful about. "Sorry..." He felt ashamed, but could anyone blame him for his reaction? Seconds that felt like hours of silence began to tick by, filled only by Evan pulling away from the bed and dressing himself while Wally watched. Part of him had to wonder if he might see the rest of the Rogues, or if they were playing it safe from the shadows. 

Only time would tell. 

"Hey... McCulloch..." His head is still swimming thanks to the drug trip from the night before, but he could grasp at clear thoughts in intervals. One of the more important finally stuck out: "Can you... do me a favor?"

_Ah'm_ _already_ _doin_ _' ye enough favors._  Evan kept the sneer to himself and glanced back to listen, pulling his shirt back while he did. "Wot?" 

"My... kid." Wally cringed when he saw Evan's eyes widen, then continued. "I have to know if he's safe... I  _need to know_. Can you find out for me? His name is Josh Jackam." Wally had felt it better for the boy to keep Julie's name, to honor her. She may not have liked Wally before she died, but he would do everything in his power to make up for the awful way he treated her by giving Josh the best life he could. 

That.... was what he told himself at least, and he tried his best. 

"Please," he begged with the utmost sincerity in his tone. 

Evan considered it, not really liking how this added more work to an already  _trying_  time that tested his patience more than his loyalty to a crazy bitch. Hearing the Flash beg is always a treat though, so, "Awright." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling his shoes back on. "Ah'll check on yer wee beastie fer ye, but yer gonna owe me." 

For the first time, Wally feels a wave of relief. "Whatever you want," he made the mistake of promising. 


	7. Bleeder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; Would have been posted sooner, but my poor dog got sick & I've been nursing him back. Pupper's health is more important than a NaNo ♥♥♥ Thank you all again for your patience

_Whatever you want._ What the hell is he supposed to make of that? Evan flicks reflections away by the dozens as he searches for something more familiar. Wally begged him to find out what had become of his son and while Evan considered coming back with a lie, something just did  _not_  feel right about kicking a man while he was down. He has only ever seen the child in passing, but he knows enough to find what he was looking for. Back in the UK, he had taken contracts with less notable details and come out successful; what sort of hunter would he be if he failed now? 

He has to hand it to Wally, wanting to keep a kid that was  _not_  his own really pulled at the heartstrings. Evan had grown up in an orphanage after all, and he knows what it was like to feel unwanted. Old Miss McCulloch was a kind woman and did her best for the children that she had, but he was still  _painfully_  aware that he was in an orphanage. Some things simply cannot be glossed over, no matter how gentle the execution. 

The kid would not have made it too far if left to the system. How many people in Central or Keystone (or anywhere really) were willing to raise  _Weather Wizard's_  son? Mark had come for Josh with violence and bloodlust and storms before, so it would only be safe to assume that it may happen again. Evan might know better, but that was  _only_  because he personally knew Mardon. The rest of the world would vilify and judge that child before he ever had a chance, but Wally? Wally was giving him that chance. ….Not that Evan gave a  _damn_  about that kid, or even about Wally. 

Yet, he found himself searching until— _there_. Iris Allen, in what he can assume was her home. Wally might be pleased to know that Iris had little Josh by the hand, leading him around as he stuck close by. The boy was visibly distressed, and likely in part to Wally's sudden disappearance, but he was unharmed. So, Iris had stepped in to take care of Wally's boy until the Flash's return....  _if_ the Flash ever returned. As far as she was aware, Wally might as well be dead and gone. 

Mirror Master could not help but to stare, but not at Iris. It was almost unnerving how much Josh resembled Mardon, yet didn't. Whatever Evan could not recognize from his friend he assumed was from the mother, but he had never seen her in person and was uncertain. ... _Not that it matters_. 

"Wot am Ah doin'…" he grumbles to himself. He has Wally's answer, now Flasher better be ready to pay him back  _big time_. Hopefully, the next time he visits, Wally will be a little more responsive as soon as he gets there. 

\----------------

"When do we get to move the mirrors back, Miss Lani? Some of our clients like to watch themselves, you know." 

Lani stopped in her tracks as one of her maids spoke, her brow knitting together. To move the mirrors back would give Mirror Master another entrance to the Flash's room and risked a possible escape. "We don't," she mumbled as she continued her walk. The small maid skittered after her, eager to keep up with her boss and continue this conversation. "Now that Mirror Master  _knows_  where the Flash is, it isn't safe to keep them there. No more mirrors in his room. If our guests are put off by it, then we can apologize but we can't risk an asset escaping." 

She reached over with a gentle hand, brushing her fingers through the maid's bangs. For someone so vicious and cruel, she was so gentle and loving on the outside. She had not  _always_  been a  _Boss_  behind meta-trafficking, but her bitterness and hatred ran  _deep_  and held her in an inescapable vice that ran her life. She used to captain a hardy crew of sailors and was tasked with the illegal fun of hunting whales and dolphins. It was already deemed a barbaric practice, but her crew was run a little differently. 

To call Lani a 'shark woman' to her face would result in physical retaliation. She was  _no_  shark, but she was not human either. Instead, she was a human-orca hybrid, with no real indication of  _how_  she ever came to existence, or creation. Instincts drove her to the hunt, and natural prey for her species were dolphins and whales. She was a mammal hunter, and when coupled with human genetics, she was nearly unstoppable. 

Her focus went from hunting whales to hating men after a run-in with a lab scientist. He promised her good fortune and scientific advances that would benefit society, but the reality was confinement and abuse. Her crew abandoned her and left her at the mercy of her captors. However, she had made a friend in another subject-gone-wrong: a giant eel who was a hybrid like her, but certainly not between an eel and a human so much as it was between an electric eel and a moray eel. Whatever else had been done to him, she didn't care to know. His monstrous size and destructive power was enough for her, and he wanted freedom  _just as badly_  as she did. 

She promised to hunt down every man who had wronged her, which led her to some interesting places and some liberated women who now worked as her maids and her associates. They all owed her their lives, and while she assured them that they did not  _have_  to follow her, they chose to stay with her regardless. 

Seeing what cruelties men wrought upon her fellow women along the way only  _inspired_  her, and when she realized she could make an even bigger sum off of metas? They became a top priority as well. 

The Flash was beloved by his twin cities, and a catch out of costume. Wally West was open about his identity, which- in Lani's personal opinion- was a big mistake. However, catching a speedster would not prove easy, she knew she would only have one shot. The original plan had been to confront him with Honi and use Honi's electric abilities to try and throw Flash's powers out of whack. When she decided that a public spectacle would only hurt her business, she chose tact instead. 

An orca's echolocation has helped in more hunts than some would realize, like directly attacking the nervous system of its prey. An attack from her was like an attack from the Pied Piper, whenever he  _really_  wanted to immobilize the Flash. There was no great fight, no bloodshed, just excruciating pain and then darkness. The breaking would come later, after suppressants were given and there was a guarantee that he would not escape. 

Just like that, the Flash was gone without a single soul noticing. 

That might have been the most painful part of it for Wally to swallow down. He has been kidnapped before, in his early days as The Flash, but there were searches for him fairly early on. He was recovered in a little over a week, with the help of Captain Cold and Golden Glider.    
But not this time. 

Lani was too good at what she did, keeping the Flash right under their noses. It was the unkindest cut of all. 

For the sake of common courtesy, she knocked at the door before coming in. Wally was unharmed as far as she could tell, but Lani did not know whether to be grateful or skeptical after one of his supposed enemies had spent a night in here. She still had her reservations about that Mirror Master, still convinced that he was  _only_  here for the Flash and that he would take what is hers and  _run_  as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Men could  _not_  be trusted. 

"You look well," she commented as she towered over the speedster. Wally had his back to the window, seated against it and letting the cool air from outside chill him. He cracked an eye open as she spoke and craned his head up to look at her, thinking to himself that he may  _look_  well, but he certainly did not  _feel_  well. "I bet it was nice to see a familiar face last night."

Wally sneered and turned his head away. "Mirror Master's an obnoxious thug-for-hire who enjoyed that a little too much." 

She nodded along, quirking a brow as that was  _not_  the answer which Lani expected of him. "Can you tell me anything else about him?" She asked as she sat herself on the side of the bed nearest to her captive, crossing her legs and leaning forward. She waved her maid off, feeling that Wally might be more willing to talk to her if they were alone. "I want to know as much as I can about a  _man_  working for me... Who would know him better than the Flash, right?"

"The Rogues would," Wally huffed. 

"Listen..." Her voice softened as she spoke again, not missing that bitterness and sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm not here to hurt you, Wallace. I'm your friend."    
 _Friends don't kidnap you and force you into sex-trafficking._    
"I just want to ensure your safety. He's taken an interest in your current practice, and the  _last thing_  I want is to come in and find you dead after a night with him." 

Wally knows her game, knows what angle she was trying to play at. His stomach started to churn at the thought that perhaps she  _knew_  Evan might try to rescue him. He couldn't do much by way of thwarting her in that case, but he could warn Evan the next time he came around. "Rogues have a no-killing-speedsters rule... I'll be fine."

Her eyes darkened as she sat up straight and leaned away from him. Her head tilted back, eyes narrowing with a glare in an attempt to wear him down, but Wally was stubborn and determined. "He's not a Rogue anymore," she countered, "and I wouldn't trust him if I were you. Only a man would take advantage of someone in a drugged, weakened state and enjoy himself while he was at it." Her words were scathing and cut deep, but she left without any further snark. 

Wally watched her leave as her words sunk in, but he knew better. She was trying to play them against each other, because she more than likely knew. He would admit that he was upset at Evan for doing what he did, but the redhead knows that McCulloch really had no choice if he wanted Lani's trust. 

He rests his head back against the window with a huff, staring up until something bright and glinting catches his eye. Wally glances under the bed from where he sat, his brow furrowing in confusion.  _What is that?_

He crawls closer, his heart pounding with anxiety and fear of being caught as he reaches under and pulls the object out. What he found was a pocket mirror, left behind by McCulloch no doubt. Evan would not make such a careless mistake though, Wally knew that much. This was done purposely, especially with the letters  _See You Soon, Flasher_  floating across the reflective surface. 

He had a way to contact McCulloch when he was not around now.  _Oh, that Mirror Master... He really thought this through._


	8. Break Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've... been stuck & busy. & I am so far behind, but here is a long-awaited update.

_"How would you like your payment, Mr. McCulloch?"_

Her voice was quiet and smooth over the commlink. Evan wondered if it was to lull him into a false sense of security or if that was how she spoke to everyone under her employment. 

Frost had stretched out over the windows and buildings beyond his mirrors. Overhead, the skies were grey and clouded with fresh snowfall drifting down and icing everything it touched. The cold was not an issue for McCulloch, but his employer had a way of getting under his skin. He was forever walking on eggshells in her company and the company of her maids as well. They stared at him with disdain, and Lani always carried herself in such a way that was as if she  _expected him_  to suddenly turn on her. However, Evan knew how to play the long game of wait, and (as cruel as it may sound) a go at the Flash every now and then only encouraged him to drag it out for as long as possible. 

If Wally was going to make him go through all this trouble just to rescue him, then the least he could do was pay him back. He knew Lani disliked his time spent with the speedster, thinking that one of two things was happening: He either cared too much and was going to turn on her given the first chance that arose, or he cared too little and was enjoying himself at the Flash's expense. Either way, Evan was not sure why the latter would bother her as much as the first. If she really gave a damn about her charge, then she would not have used him as a sex-slave to appease her clients to begin with. Now, she has the audacity to send him after some other unsuspecting idiot. 

"Ah'm thinkin'…" A crude grin spread across his lips, and suddenly he was grateful to be within his mirrors and out of her sight. He knows how she would respond already, with a roll of the eyes and a scoff of disgust. He is, however,  _only human_. "Ah want me another go at Flasher-"

"- _No_ , I'm paying you  _money_ , McCulloch."

"-Oi, oi, lemme finish. Ye think Ah'm doin' this job jus' fer a good fuck? Nae." He did well to keep the irritation out of his tone, knowing that it would only spur a fight between them. She was just as bull-headed as he was, he noticed. If a fight did occur, no...  _When_  a fight did occur, it would not end well. He would be wise to wait until she lets her guard down and he knows  _everything_  about her Group so that there were no surprises coming back for him or the other Rogues. 

"Awright... So 'ere's my price— _along with_  Flasher. Ah dun' come cheap, 'specially not for  _these_  services." 

"Manhunting services, Mr. McCulloch? As I've been told, you are  _so_   _good_  at it." 

Was she trying to charm him? Or play with him? He wasn't so certain all of a sudden, but either way he found a chill rolling up his back. What was worse out of the two? One good reminder as to the state Wally had been living in and McCulloch decided that he would rather have  _nothing_  to do with her all together.  _Damn the Flash, getting himself caught and thrown into sex slavery_. Did he  _not_  have anything better to do with his time? 

Evan's attention was snapped back abruptly after naming his price, which is always a generous amount. Snatching up people did not come easy, but Lani only scoffed in amusement before agreeing and cutting off communication. If he wanted his money, then he better earn it. It was all in good timing as his target emerged; some meta he never heard of before, but had caught Lani's interest. Evan did not care for any crimes he might have committed against her or whatever her reasoning was behind targeting him, all that mattered was getting him back in one piece. 

If it got him a step closer to freeing Wally, then he would  _not_  question it. Besides, he does not owe this man anything, nor does he know him. So  _why_  should he care? 

_Maybe he should stop to think how this might be him, one day. It would be smart to assume that_ _Lani_ _might turn the tables on him after a while_. 

A strong arm sprung from the mirror, looping around the victim's neck. He yanked back, pinning his target against the mirror. There was cussing and squirming, lots of yelling, then an abrupt silence as Mirror Master knocked him out before dragging him in. Just like that, he was  _gone_. 

No one saw anything, and Evan  _doubted_  anyone heard anything either.    
Just like Wally. 

Time to deliver the goods. 

\-------

_Tap, tap_. 

Wally's eyes squeeze open in uncertainty, not entirely convinced that he heard the noise or if he was just...  _hearing_  things again. There were a few seconds of silence that followed before he heard it again:  _Tap, tap, tap_. It was more persistent this time, making the speedster sit up and look around. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw green and yellow and wild black hair at his window. Weather Wizard pressed his hands against the cold glass, a more than annoyed look on his face when Wally hesitated to step over. 

"West-!!" He urged, and Wally knew he was  _not_  dreaming this time. 

He slid off of the bed, stumbling a little sorely over to the window. Mark did not miss the way he had to lean against it just to hold himself up, or the roughed-up state he found Wally in either. "You're actually here," the Flash huffed in disbelief. "I thought I was dreaming again... I thought-"

"-Yeah, yeah. Can you let me in?" Mardon cut him off, wrapping his arms around himself. The snow and the cold were not bothering him so much as the anxiety of getting caught and ruining the whole plan. They would  _not_  get another shot at this if they were caught now, so he would rather not waste any more time outside than he already was. "Hurry up," he snapped to the Flash when he noted how Wally had yet to move. 

The speedster frowned in disappointment, turning his head away. "Can't. I would've flung myself out of the window by now if I could open these." He suddenly can't recall if he has  _ever_  heard of any floor-to-ceiling windows being able to open, but he has the drugs to blame for his daze on the matter. 

Mark scoffs in disgust. So, he came all this way for nothing? What a shame. "I'm gonna have to  _pay_  to get in there, aren't I?" As if  _that_  would not tip the head bitch in charge off that the Rogues were planning something. Or maybe their absence would have done so already. " _Fine._ " He did not have the time to waste on waiting for a reply from a clearly spaced out speedster anyway and slowly began to drop down until he disappeared from Wally's view. 

With his heart pounding heavily, Wally found himself pressing against the glass still and looking down as if he could somehow spot Mardon after he had disappeared. Did Evan send him, he wondered? Were they  _finally_  going to break him out? Wally could only hope so, but something nagging in the back of his mind told him that he was getting his hopes up for nothing. 

He dropped down by his bedside again, reaching under for the pocket mirror that had been left behind by McCulloch. It had been a few weeks since he first left it here, and they had been using it to communicate in secret ever since. Wally found reassurance in the sudden connection he had to the outside world, even if it was in the form of an irritable Scotsman. He knew Evan did not quite appreciate Wally crawling back to him every time loneliness crept in and seized him, but he  _did_  appreciate it nonetheless. 

"McCulloch...?" He called in, waiting for any kind of response. Sometimes he answered and sometimes he did not, but Wally found himself calling in to the mirror more often than not despite this uncertainty.  "Hey, McCulloch.... Can you answer me, please?" His voice was breathless and shaky as he peered over the top of the bed and watched the door. He no longer had his speed to help him, so he would be just as slow as anyone else if one of the maids or Lani herself came through the door. 

Already, he was forming excuses for  _why_  he could be found crouching beside the bed. 

_"Wot_ _th_ _' fuck_ _d'ye_ _want,_ _Walleh_ _? I'm busy!"_     
The Flash has  _never_  been so relieved to get yelled at before. He sighed in relief, leaning against the bedside and still watching should anyone else interrupt them. 

"I just saw Mardon."

" _Ye_ _ah, so wot?_ "    
So, Wally could conclude that this  _was_  a plan between them. Evan's nonchalance brought some calming wave to an already stressed speedster, followed by the hope that maybe today would be the day that he finally got out of here. 

He had dreamed about it for so long, just running loose and going back home. Everything could go back to normal then, he could be the Flash again, and put this whole experience  _far behind him_. "I just..." He hesitated to respond, green eyes shifting away from the front door and down to the mirror itself. 

Wally never expected to feel  _safe_  whenever he looked at Mirror Master before, but this was different. McCulloch was trying to get him out of here, he was an ally. For that, Wally could  _never_  repay him if they were successful. Hell, the Flash would not even know where to begin  _now_ , and all McCulloch had done for him was give him hope. "I don't know," he confessed with a shaky breath. 

Evan visibly cringed, a thoroughly disgusted look on his face when he saw tears in those green eyes. "Don't ye fuckin' start bawlin' on me, Flasher. Ye owe me  _big,_  an' don't ye forget it! Now... Ah gotta scram. Ah'll see ye soon." 

The speedster rolled his eyes, but the image of Evan was already gone, and Wally- for the first time- was actually looking forward to seeing that door open. He hid the mirror away again, crawling back onto the bed. He could hear his heart pounding so loudly in his ears that it was beginning to muffle the noises outside as he waited.... and waited. 

An hour rolled by, but maybe they were just taking their time and grouping together. Perhaps they both went back for the other Rogues and they were about to storm the place! He was getting out of here today, he knows it. 

A second hour. 

Did something happen? It was taking too long, or maybe he was just being paranoid. There was  _no way_  they forgot about him,  _no way_. His fidgeted on the bed, still staring at the door like a dog waiting for its master to return home. His heart was pounding so loudly that it was about to burst in his chest. 

Then a third hour. 

Just as he was beginning to think that maybe he got his hopes up for nothing, the door suddenly opened. Lani came in first, giving him a fright before Mirror Master and Weather Wizard followed in after her. She stood tall and smug, her eyes locked on her prized speedster. 

Then Wally began to wonder,  _Was_ _this all one big set up?_


	9. Claiming Race

"What--" Wally found himself at a loss for words with the bitterness of betrayal boiling his blood the longer he stared at the trio. Evan looked a little grumpy to be there, he will credit that, but it did little to assuage the speedster. Mirror Master always looked grumpy, as if he were angry at the whole world and was constantly ready to fight it. Mardon stood beside him in mild disinterest, his gaze shifted away and uncomfortably staring at the ceiling. Lani was the only one who appeared even remotely proud of herself as she lorded over the men. She knew that she had all the power in the room, unbothered by a man who could control weather and a man who manipulated mirrors with a flick of his wrist. That was the worst part about it all, bringing a sinking feeling to Wally's gut. 

"Imagine my surprise," Lani started as she broke away from the two Rogues. They shifted uncomfortable, as if caught in a lie. The Mistress in charge pulled herself up on the bed behind Wally, resting her hands on his shoulders. Her hands were cold and made him shiver, goosebumps raising along his flesh. She felt the way her prized speedster tensed under her handling and had to stop herself from smirking. "I now have  _two_  Rogues begging for your services, Wally. What am I to make of this?" Her fingers tightened, kneading into the muscles of his shoulders in faux-pleasantry. "A planned coup?" Her blue eyes flickered from Wally's tensed form up to the two Rogues. "A sudden betrayal against Captain Cold?" 

With neither one of the Rogues willing to answer, a tense silence fell between the group. Lani was none too pleased about this, translating their silence as an admission of guilt rather than treading lightly. She was a paranoid woman with a deep mistrust for men and would always assume the worst of them. This time, however, she was right to assume this much. Rogues were not to be trusted, not by the Flash or anyone else. She responded with her own show of force as her fingers tightened again and pulled Wally back against her chest and abdomen. A clicking sound was heard in the air around them, followed by a sudden wave of pain and cramping muscles in both Rogues. The agony was enough to bring them to their knees, crumbling down and doubled over in agony. 

Wally tried to lurch forward out of instinct, something protective inside of him rearing its head. He could not help himself, but he knew he had made a mistake the instant Lani ripped him back against her. He felt her fingers in his hair, tangling at the back of his head and ripping it back painfully so he was forced to stare up at her. "Was I right to assume it was a coup all along?" Her lips brushed against his, her eyes half-lidding in amusement. 

Knowing that his escape was on the line, Wally decided it was his time to step in. "No..." His voice was shaky and bitter as he answered her, feeling her breath brushing his lips in barely-qualifying kisses. "I tried to strangle McCulloch last time he was in here." His teeth gritted as his upper lip curled back in a sneer. All he wanted was for her to leave his two idiots alone. Asking someone to  _trust_  a  _Rogue_  though was like asking someone to walk through fire. "These two... They've tried to kill me before."

One of her brows quirked upward in amusement and inquiry. "Have they?" The clicking stopped and the pain subsided in both Rogues, giving them a chance to breath and slowly recovery from the agonizing assault. "Should I be concerned about leaving you alone with them?" Her hand loosened its grip in those red locks, brushing through his fingers in apology. Her gentle touch was nothing more than a rouse though, and Wally knew it. Still, he could not help himself but to lean in to her less-than-soothing touch. "I  _am_  concerned," she decided with finality. 

Her arms looped around his upper body and pulled him back as she slipped further up the bed until he was laying down with his head in her waist. "The Flash is one of my  _finest_  charges," she spoke up to the two guests in the room. "Losing him would just tear me apart inside. It is  _not_  an option, am I understood, boys?" 

Both Rogues were grumbling as they picked themselves up and glared over the bed. Mirror Master felt a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness when he saw Wally laid back. The speedster's face was painted red, his body starting to shake in fear and uncertainty. Green eyes stared down the bed and back at the two figures before Lani leaned down and captured his lips with her own in a delicate kiss. Evan quickly looked away with a scoff, folding his arms over his chest. "Ah didnea fuckin' go git yer damn meta t' watch ye muddle up my payment!" 

Hearing his sass made Lani's head shoot back up. "Are you yelling at me, Mirror Master?" She would  _not_  take any back-talk from any of her employees, but especially not from a  _man_. "You have  _some nerve_ , you know?" 

He was not quite sure  _what_  made him so bold and angry to see her get so handsy with the Flash, but Evan did  _not_  like it. "So, wot th' fuck do ye want then? Ah'm nae gunna-  _Ghk_ _!!_ " The clicking resounded in the space between them, and Evan found himself grumbling to the floor again. His hands grabbed at the foot of the bed for purchase and relief, his knuckles turning white with the effort. He was bold enough to glare over the edge of the bed with his jaw tight and eyes unfocused. Part of him wondered  _how_  she did that? It was a power similar to the Warden's of Iron Heights, but there was never any clicking in the air when he retaliated. 

"You're going to learn some respect, understand?" Lani still kept a calm and even tone as she watched her suffering assassin. 

Mardon found himself a little turned on by Lani's control. He loves a woman who can take the reigns, but this was their enemy and likely immune to his charms. Her tastes ran more towards...  _eels_ , if he was to make an assumption from what all he has heard from McCulloch. He did well to keep his mouth shut and watch the situation unfold, fearing the worst was about to be wrought upon them. Her mistrust was not ill-placed; she was right on the money, and that scared him. How would they recover from this? 

"Here's how it's going to go," Lani continued. "I have every right to protect my assets here. Seeing how it was a little  _too convenient_  for both of you to come knocking for my Flash's services-"

"--Ah jus' wanna get my rocks off, ye damn--!!"

_"--Quiet!"_  

Wally tensed visibly when Lani's voice raised. This was all beginning to fall apart, and each word that left her lips made him more and more convinced that his chance to escape was getting further and further out of his reach. Sensing an impending fight, he decided to speak up again in hopes of calming his captor down. Lani had some weird fixation on, after all. " _Ómakiya_." His voice was soft and shaky, but successfully grabbed her attention. "Ómakiya yo." 

_Help me_. 

He saw the change in her face, her features softening as she ran her fingers through his hair again. It was hard to imagine that something terrible was about to happen when she was responding so calmly and so gently to him. "As I was saying..." She looks up again and releases McCulloch from her painful grasp. He was smart enough not to say anything again, but he was bristling and chomping at the bit to chew her out. "Since I feel the need to protect my best asset from his old enemies, I thought it would be fun to observe." 

_Fun_. 

"Wait." Mark finally spoke, scoffing out his disbelief. "You're going to sit in here and watch us  _fuck him_?" That was almost a wet dream come true, if only he could get his hands on  _her_. Something tells him that she would just as soon snap his arms off before she let him get close to doing so. 

Lani leaned back and tilted her head up. "Is that a problem? He is  _mine_  after all." She watched the way Mirror Master growled and turned his head away, grumbling angrily under his breath. He was  _always_  so angry, and part of her really  _loved_ it. She reached out for the seething Mirror Master first while her other hand started to run down Wally's chest and massage against him. "You first. Let's go." 

\----------------------

_"You're doing so well."_

Wally is not even sure how much time has passed since they first started. His mind has long since clouded over from the repeated assault on his senses. Lani kept his head in her lap the entire time, watching her prized asset's performance as the two Rogues took their time and chased their release at his expense. Mark was gentle and slow, enjoying the way Wally melted in his touch and resigned himself to unwanted bliss. 

Evan was possessive when he took his turn, angry that Lani had her eyes on him the entire time. The hair on the back of his neck bristled as his hips rutted against Wally's. When he said he wanted another go at the Flash, this is far from what he meant. "Ah'm fuckin' movin' 'im," he snarled as he looped an arm around the small of Wally's back and another under his shoulders. He lifted Wally with ease, sitting him up in his lap so Lani's hands were off the redhead. 

Almost immediately after the shift in position, Wally's hips began to move of their own accord. His arms wrapped around Evan's neck, the space between them closing in as Wally leaned against Evan. It was intimate and had a way of making the world around the speedster haze into a blur of heat and bliss. He wanted close, wanted a gentle touch, but he was asking for it from the wrong person. 

Evan was selfish and angry, possessive and jealous. His hands gripped Wally's hips with ferocity and bruising viciousness as his hips rocked up against the speedster. When Wally tilted his head back, the Scotsman was quick to attack his neck with teeth gnashing and kisses. He had dreamed about doing this again, though he isn't so sure why. Sleeping around with men was not something he had dreamed about before, in fact the idea alone had always made him squeamish and disgusted. More often than not could he be found chasing the skirts of beautiful women across the globe, but something about dominating Wally and  _marking Wally_  was more addicting than any drug he has ever had in his system. 

But Evan was someone that Wally could trust, and it showed in the way he moved against the Scotsman and clung to him. Lani did not observe her clients regularly, but even she could tell that there was something different in this interaction. Evan thought he  _owned_  her prized asset, and that made her blood boil. 

There was something so twisted and possessiveness in the Scotsman's movements. Chocolate brown eyes slid shut as he captured Wally's lips in a desperate and hungry kiss that silenced the speedster's whines and moans. Using his newly found leverage, Mirror Master shoved Wally into the bed again and tilted his hips up for better angling, then thrust in with fervor. The speedster's head tossed back with a gasp, his hands grabbing at the sheets below and tangling in. 

One of his hands tore away to thread his fingers through sweaty brunette locks and hold Evan close and steal his breath in another kiss. They would be at this for another few hours, if Lani were to guess. 

And she would stay every second to watch and ensure there was no mishandling for  _her_  speedster.

\--------

She drove them relentlessly and without rest, until both Rogues had nothing left to give. Whether it was a display of power or her own way of telling them that she knew what was up, it had not detoured Mirror Master in the least bit. She might think she had the upper hand, but this had all been planned from the start between both Rogues to put the woman on edge and get under her skin. 

Watching them fuck the Flash had not been part of the plan, but it did not shake them up any. Lani was suspicious now, and that meant that she could be hurt. Evan wanted nothing more than to see her squirm, and that was  _exactly_  what he got. 

After Mark had been sent away, escorted out by two lovely maids who he had an arm wrapped around each, Lani slammed her hand on the wall to box the assassin in. "What the hell was that in there?" Her voice was icy and her eyes swimming with hatred that had not been shown before. 

Evan had to stop himself from grinning, feigning innocence as he stared back at her. "Ah jus' wanted my payment," he answered calmly, brushing her bangs out of his face. "Ye didnae hafta go an' put Mardon in there. Th' fuck was that, huh?" The way she looked at him, with nothing but confusion and surprise. 

She stood there in silence, seething and confused. He took her silence as an opportunity to slip away, waving her off. "Ah'll be waitin' fer ye next target,  _Miz_ _Lani_. Ye lemme know if ye wanna watch anymore threesomes, awright?" 


	10. Blue Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is more porn.

At one time, seeing Nightwing in Keystone City was not an uncommon thing. Back when he and Wally were together, Dick would frequent the city as often as he could and sometimes even aid in patrol when he had the chance. He thought that he and Wally would be together forever, especially after everything they had endured together.  

However, his own insecurities and responsibilities got in the way of their relationship. Dick decided that he needed time to himself, to get  _himself_  right, before he offered anything to anyone else. Wally did not deserve the constant paranoia that comes with being raised by Bruce Wayne, the  _fear_  of turning into Batman himself; it was better for both of them to end it. Wally had not been happy about it, but he respected Dick's decision.  

Everyone needs to do right by themselves first and foremost before they can worry about other people, and Wally already had two whole cities to worry about. Dick did  _not_  want to add to the stress, and that was what he told himself every single day after that followed. His nights were lonelier than usual without Wally in his bed, or in the absence of sharing Wally's room. In time though, Dick found that his feelings were manageable.  

Who was he kidding?  

He began making excuses to see Wally again, though opportunities ran scarce as he found his place in Blüdhaven. His saving grace came in the form of a baby who could control the weather: Josh Jackam. Dick never took Wally for the parental type, especially after all the horror stories he had heard about the speedster's own parents, but Wally had surprised him.  

It was an attractive quality.  

More often than not, Dick would make excuses to come over and help with Josh during his babyhood. From using kid-leashes to keep the boy from floating away to managing his tantrums that brought foul weather upon them, it had all been so exciting. Dick began to consider trying to get Wally back, but fate simply would not allow it. Every opportunity he tried to seize was ruined by something happening,  _always_  something. Their superhero duties came before their own lives, and both were bound to answer the call when it arose.  

Then, all at once, Wally was gone. 

Dick tried to go back for Josh, but relinquished care of him over to Wally's beloved aunt Iris. The boy did  _not_  need a Bat's influence in his life, especially when his adoptive father had suddenly gone missing. Without Josh saddling him down though, Dick found a new and more pressing objective:  _Finding Wally_.  

The League was looking for him too, as soon as his absence was noted. Old suspects turned in to dead ends, leads falling short with little to no evidence, and most were beginning to believe that Wally might have been sucked in to the speed force again and was unable to get himself out this time. Some thought what happened to Barry might have also happened to Wally, and after so long without any leads? Were beginning to lose hope. 

But Dick simply could not abandon the cause. He still had feelings for his best friend, and he would search the ends of the Earth and every other world out there, until he had found him.  

So, perhaps it was no surprise to find him searching Keystone City again. 

There had to be  _something_  they missed during their search of the city, some clue that would tell him what happened to Wally. Was he still alive? Was he in pain?    
No, Dick could not afford to think that way. All that mattered was getting Wally back. 

The night was still young and the moon hung high overhead. Nightwing's breath came out in steamy puffs as he slid amongst the shadows and hid himself well from any would-be prying eyes around. He was able to easily blend in with the darkness, his steps light in the ice and snow. The crunching under his weight could not be helped, but he was quick and lithe as ever, avoiding footfall whenever necessary.  

Having an outsider interfere in their home territory was the  _last thing_  the Rogues wanted. "Ye shouldnae be 'ere, birdboy."  

Dick stopped in his tracks and turned, a sparking escrima in hand. He very nearly caught Evan in the neck with it, if it had actually been Evan there. The escrima went through the projected image of Mirror Master with a crack of electricity, showing Evan that this intruder meant business. The image disappeared quickly after the attack, dissipating into thin air.  

Dick kept his guard up, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked around. He whipped around again as he heard crunching behind him, seeing Mirror Master pry himself from a thick sheen of ice painted over a nearby glass window. "What the hell do you want?" Nightwing hissed out. "I don't have time to waste, alright? You need to get lost." 

"Aw, how rude." Evan leaned back with a sneer, his back pressed against the ice in case he should need to make a quick get-away. "Ano wot ye're here fer. Ye lookin' fer Flasher." He grinned, smug and all-knowing. When Dick tensed up, Evan's grin broadened.  

"So.... What if I am?" Dick's grip tightened on the escrima sticks. "What do you know about it?"  

"Ah'm already on th' case. Why don'tcha jus' run back t' Gotham wit' th' rest o' th' lunatics?" Evan taunted. Far be it from him to  _play nice_  with one of the heroes, especially one that was  _not_  his Flash.  

Dick kept his distance. He knew Wally's Rogues were nothing to take lightly, despite their names and their appearances. They were still dangerous, especially Mirror Master. "Oh," but he could  _not_  help but to sass back. "So, I'm supposed to take your word for it. Pack up and just go home, trust one of Wally's  _Rogues_  to get him back?" 

Evan started sharking him with slow, careful steps. He circled once, then again with a pensive look on his face. Nightwing was trained by that crazed  _Batman_. Who  _knew_  what to expect from him? "Nae jus'  _one_  a' us. All th' Rogues. I's our  _good behavior_  fer th' next year."  

"Yeah? Well, then you'll let me help." 

"Nah-ah.  _We're_  helpin'  _ye_ , cause ye  _ain't got a lead_ , and  _Ano_  where he is." Evan was proud of the fact, holding up a small mirror so Nightwing might see the room in which Wally was held captive. 

His blood began to boil with anger and his hands shook with how tightly they gripped his escrima sticks. "Then why don't you just get him back?"  

Suddenly, Mirror Master looked a little more than regretful. "S'not tha' simple, wee lad. Takin' 'im now will git 'im killed. Gotta take care a' th' bitch in charge, firs'."  

Nightwing translated this as an invitation to help. "Good. Who are they?" 

Mirror Master waved his hands in disapproval and protest. "Nae, nae, nae, nae—Ye cannae jus' butt in, awright?  _Ah'm_  rescuin' Flash."  

"Oh yeah?" Dick felt his heart twisting and clenching painfully. It did not really matter  _who_  rescued Wally, he just wanted his friend back. "What does he think of that?" 

The way Mirror Master fell silent was especially concerning for Nightwing. His shoulders slumped, brow knitting together. It was a moment of pure remorse that was unprecedented in one of the  _Rogues_ '. "Flasher--" His eyes darkened with the memories, staring into the darkness without focus. "Nae prolly thinks much lately," he frowns in disgust and mild heart. "Nae abou' anythin', really."  

_'Ye_ _lemme_ _know if ye_ _wanna_ _watch anymore threesomes,_ _awright_ _?'_ Evan had come to regret that taunt. Lani had brought it back around to bite him in the ass tenfold.   

_His eyes rolled in frustration as Wally fell back against him. Mark was in his face near uncomfortably, or at least uncomfortably for McCulloch. It was too hot, too cramped on this bed, and he hated that Lani had called him on his own bet. She lounged on the couch this time, her piercing blue eyes locked on the three figures on the bed._

_Wally was stuck between them, his eyes hazy and his body shaking. Evan hated the way that bitch took pleasure in drugging the Flash up, especially for something like this. There was nothing right about it, and having control over the Flash was far less pleasurable when he's forced to share the power with Mardon. If he had it his way, the Flash would be begging and writhing under him and him alone._

_Wally's head fell back on his shoulder as he moaned. Mark had shimmied down between his legs and taken the speedster's cock in his mouth, holding the base with one hand while his other kneading at Wally's inner thigh. Refusing to be outdone, Evan decided to act and try to stake his claim on his whining, keening speedster. A strong arm looped around his abdomen while the second tilted the speedster's head and attacked his neck again._

_"So greedy," Lani's voice purred. She sat up to fluff her cushions and make herself more comfortable, then leaned back again. "Try to avoid marking up my stock so much, will you? It's not attractive to my other clients."_

_Evan did not give a damn what her other clients thought. It might be bold to think, but he preferred the idea of Wally belonging to him and him alone._

_"Sh—shit..." The speedster was too out of it to care about his pride and his dignity had long since been lost. His hands shot down shakily, fingers tangling in Mark's hair. Weather Wizard felt encouraged and proud, swallowing down more of Wally's length as his tongue swirled and massaged around the sides. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, torturously, dragging out every beautiful whimper and moan. Evan decided to swallow down the noise, seizing Wally's chin he then pulled the speedster in for another kiss._

_"Enough teasing," Lani spoke up again. Her voice brought pause to the ex-assassin, though his partner still continued to please Wally with his mouth. "I want to see some action. Now. Both of you, this time." She waved her hand, urging them to commence at her bidding. Evan growled, his lips still so close to the Flash's._

_"Mardon..." His voice shook with anger and frustration. "Lemme flip 'em..."_

_"No." They would proceed how Lani wanted them to. "You'll take him just like that, between the two of you." This made Weather Wizard pause and look up, a brow arching in confusion. When both of them hesitated to respond, Lani rolled her eyes and stood from the couch. She walked towards them with predatory grace and silence, standing at the bedside. "Both of you." Her voice dropped low and menacing. "I want both of you, inside him. Now."_

_Evan sneered, unwilling to comply with that demand. "Ye gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."_

_The glare she maintained and the way she cocked her hips to one side as her hands descended on her waist stated otherwise. "You work for me, Mr. McCulloch. Consider this your job for the day, testing my stock's limits. Pushing him to better perform for my paying clients."_

_"For the record--" Mardon spoke up, "--I am a paying client."_

_"Quiet. You'll do as you're told, since you're only paying for my time, not my property." She was still seething from the last time the Rogues were in here with the Flash. She could not get it out of her head that they were up to something outside of the sex, outside of their own relief. This was not a revenge plot, she knew that much! But without evidence, she could not even begin to prove it. Unnervingly enough, McCulloch had been serving her well and it made her blood boil. She would break them eventually, no matter how cruel she had to act._

_If Wally suffered along the way, she would make sure the damage was minimal and temporary. He was too good to lose._

_"What are you waiting for!?" Her voice raised with impatience. She slid open the top drawer of the nightstand to snatch up the bottle of lube and toss it down beside the trio before commanding again, "Hurry up!"_

_Evan felt his chest burning with rage unbidden, storming inside of him as he stared at the bottle. From the look in Mark's eyes, he could tell the feeling was mutual. They were only here to chip away at her stability, look for escape routes as they came in and out, and to have someone else in the gallery more familiar with the layout for whenever they did come back to rescue Wally. Mark was the smartest of the Rogues, and one of the most dangerous, so the burden fell upon him. With sex as incentive, he gratefully accepted his new responsibility with little prodding. However, violating a drugged Flash and forcing him in to an unwanted three-way was not something that Mark wanted any part in._

_If he tried to back out now, it would only give the crazy Mistress an upper hand._

_Brown eyes flickered to meet Wally's clouded and lusting gaze in silent apology before he reached for the bottle and generously coated his fingers. Lani spoke up in light protest, "Oh, he won't need that. Just hurry along."_

_Mardon refused to bend his morals on this topic however. "I like preparing them," he growled back at her as he dropped his hand down between Wally's legs and pressed a single digit in._

_Evan still held on to Wally as he squirmed on Mark's fingers, gasping and keening in desperation that had been wrought upon him due to the drug's influence. It had been addicting and enticing before, as long as Wally had been squirming and begging for Evan's help. Now? Not so much. His eyes wandered over sweaty red locks that fell matted down, over russet skin that was glossed with a sheen of sweat, and then back up to a flushed face. He cringed as Mark added another finger in, taking his sweet time in prepping, never the one to rush something so important. He did not get off on his partner's pain, and found no enjoyment in the idea that Lani might be trying to force it on Wally._

_Weather Wizard did not spend much time with the woman in charge, but he was good at reading them. Her possessiveness did not mask her cruelty in the least, nor did her faux-gentle touches that promised mercy and kindness to Wally. It was all a farce. If he was anyone other than a well-beloved superhero, he would hardly be worth her effort. She was grooming and doting on him because he brought her money, and a lot more than most of her other prisoners._

_She did not give a damn about Wally in actuality. The moment he could no longer perform, she would put him down—just like a horse on the track._

_After Mark had done everything he could for the Flash, he applied a generous amount of lube to himself before entering him with gentle movements. He treated Wally like fragile glass that was irreplaceable, and certainly felt like he had become that much recently. Sliding in was easy, even with the mewls that slipped past the speedster's lips. What came next was a little more difficult._

_"Now you," Lani ordered to Evan._

_The Scotsman hesitated, his gut twisting and stomach churning. There was just no way, he kept telling himself as he brought one of his hands to Wally's hips. The idea of forcing himself in made Evan sick, made his head spin. There had to be some other way, right? "Cannea jus' spit-roast 'im?" He tried to protest._

_Lani was not buying it. "No." Her voice had gone oddly calm and sweet again, despite what she was forcing the three on the bed into. "You'll do as I command, unless you want to end up fired."_

_Fired, he's sure, meant 'just like this.' No one would ever force themselves on Evan again, he promised himself that much when he killed the boy at the orphanage. He could not save Wally if he was stuck in a room like this, or dead._

_With a scoff, McCulloch put all of his focus back on the shaking speedster between them. Kisses along his neck did little to distract Wally as he started to shove himself in, finding it much harder to do in such a tight space. His other hand came up to slap over Wally's mouth and silence his pained cries, but he could not help the muscle spasms or the writhing between himself and Mark. Weather Wizard held Wally's hips firmly until Evan was buried in, his head resting in the crook of the speedster's neck. No reassurances were given outside of soft kisses from the Scotsman._

_Mardon pressed his forehead against Wally's as silent reassurance, his breathing already ragged from the heat and the tightness._

_Moving was hard at first, until the two Rogues found their rhythm. Evan kept a hand over Wally's mouth for a while until Lani boldly reached over and pried it off. "Let him cry," she sneered as Evan jerked his hand away._

_He hated her with every fiber of his existence, but conceded that he would have his revenge on her when he gets the Flash out of here one day._

_Once the two Rogues found their rhythm and began moving against each other, Wally started to ease up too. His pained cries turned to whimpers, which turned to moans and shaky hands desperately grabbing for both of his assailants. Evan kept his face buried in the speedster's neck while Mardon kept his forehead pressed tightly against Wally's. It was the only reassurance they could give, after all._

_This was Hell, pure and simple; there was no other way to describe it._

_This was Hell._

"--Mirror Master," Dick's voice snapped him back, making him narrow his eyes as he attempted to shake off the horrible feeling that had begun to overtake him. "That was really vague, you know. Did they hurt Wally?  _What happened_  to him?" 

Evan huffed and stepped away, realizing only now that Nightwing had been so brave as to invade his space. He moved off of the ice and further in to the alley some, rolling his shoulders to relieve himself of any lingering tension. "Nae, they didnae 'urt him. Doesn' mean they won't, though." 


	11. Scarlet Fever

"Stop, _stop_ \---" Wally breathlessly pleaded as he stared up at the woman he was currently saddled with entertaining. The client refused to listen, clicking her tongue in disapproval as she shoved Wally's head back against the bed. Suspicion set in as the lady climbed over him and pinned him down, settling nicely in his lap. He was sure of what he saw, even if it was only a glimpse. She had been coughing since she first stepped foot in his room, as if that was not enough of a red flag. How did none of the maids notice that this woman was ill? They could not _possibly_ think it a good idea to send in an _ill_ client, especially with how much Lani fawned over Wally. 

"What is that?" He asks as fear slowly began to overtake him. "What was that red patch on your chest? Why did you hide it?" 

"I'm not hiding anything," the woman snapped. She yanked his head back painfully by his bangs, leaving his neck exposed. Wally bucked his hips up, trying to buck her off. He would not make this easy for her, especially since she was sick. However, the woman was intent on getting her money's worth and tried to calm him by capturing his lips in a forceful kiss. The speedster panicked instantly and shoved her back, scrambling off the bed entirely to create some distance between her and himself. His back hit the windows just as she was picking herself up again, turning on him. "You want to fight me?" 

" _Hell no_." Wally wanted as far away from her as was possible and cursed the fact that he did not have his speed. He made a break for the exit, shoving passed the couch before his fists slammed against the door. "Lani!!" He sounded frantic, calling out the only name he knew in hopes of just anyone nearby answering. It was too risky to call for Evan directly, and Wally doubted that Mirror Master was anywhere nearby. " _Lani!!!_  Lani, get this woman out of here!" 

His voice echoed down the hallway, reaching the ears of the maids working nearby. They thought nothing of it, going about their business as Wally cried out continuously. _There would be complaints later,_ they could see it already. 

\-----

Another steaming cup of hot coffee was poured before Mick returned to his spot on the ragged old couch. He leaned back, taking a sip as he listened to Mark explain the interiors of Wally's prison to the rest of the Rogues. They had an  _uninvited guest_ among them, sitting on the back of the chair that Axel slouched in. Dick's foot dangled down teasingly, annoying Axel as he tried to swat it away and listen to Mark at the same time. Seeing that he was only halfway paying attention, Len kicked the chair and glared. The Trickster became indignant, sitting up and gesturing to Dick so that the blame would get passed off. 

However, Len kept his icy glare locked on Axel until the teen caved and sunk back into his seat with an angry pout. Dick stifled a snort of amusement before bringing his leg back up and out of Axel's space. "Why does _he_ get to stay here and _bother_ _us_!?" The Trickster finally blurted out, cutting off Weather Wizard mid-sentence. 

Mick rolled his eyes. Axel should really learn when to keep his mouth shut; it was the single biggest cause of his problems in his life. How he managed to survive so long was beyond Heatwave really. 

"Listen here, Tricks-Are-For-Kids. Wally's my _best friend_ , and I'm going to help _bring him home_." Nightwing would tease and agitate the little Rogue all he liked, but his objective would not be questioned while he was here. The other Rogues had begrudgingly accepted his offer, but not because they respected his wishes. This was least likely to come back and bite them in the ass if a Leaguer was involved in their work, and especially Nightwing. If anyone would take the fall for their attempts, it would also be Nightwing. 

"You _annoying motherfuck_ -!!!"

" _Sit down_!"

Trickster had reared up and lunged from his spot in hopes of grabbing at Dick, only to have the collar of his shirt grabbed and yanked down. It pulled taut around his neck, choking him off before slamming him in to the chair again. Len would give one last warning before Axel might find himself in iced confines to keep himself behaved. "One more time, Axel," Len hissed through his teeth. 

Mark had rested a hand on his waist as his foot tapped impatiently. With half-lidded eyes and an expression of pure disdain plaguing his face, it was clear that his patience had waned to the very nub. Perhaps Leonard would not get the chance to freeze Axel still after all. Mardon may very well shock him into submission should he be interrupted again. "I understand this being too boring for you," he spoke again in an understanding and sympathetic tone. "You can go if you want." He gestured to the door of the hide-out, a smirk pulling back on his lips. "The  _Rogues_  are trying to have a meeting." 

Axel blanched as he sat at the edge of his chair. "I _am_ a Rogue!" Then another thought crossed his mind as he pointed at Nightwing again. "Why does he _get to stay_ then!?" 

Dick had barely enough time to drop down behind the back of the chair before Mark had thrown a bolt of lightning at the chair, charring it and Axel alike. Curious blue eyes peered over the side before he decided it was high time to get another place to sit. 

"Maybe if you were _smart enough_ to keep your _mouth shut_ for two seconds-!" Weather Wizard's voice raised, signaling that the whole gathering may very well turn sour soon. Luckily, Evan was not around to spur them on or fuel the fire with his own short-temper and unfiltered mouth. 

Mick set his mug down as Nightwing perched behind him, right on the back of the couch. "While this is _fun_ and all to watch," Heatwave began, "It would be _nice_ to get back on track. The longer Wally stays, the worse his situation becomes. He has already been there long enough, hasn't he?" 

"Mick's right." Len stepped away long enough to grab himself a cold beer, sauntering back to the charred and blackened chair that he now leaned against. "We have a Flash to save. Mardon, you mentioned the girls there keep him drugged. He'll be dead weight to us without his powers." 

Now, Grayson decided to speak up: "Think you can persuade one of the girls inside to slip up for a couple of days? Let him get his speed back so we're not carrying him out?" He was preying upon Mardon's good graces, trying to diffuse the earlier frustrations as well as gain some progress. "I can help too," he added as he rested a hand on his chest. The mask prevented the Rogues from seeing it, but he did bat his eyes after. "I have a _way_ with the ladies."

All at once, Mardon was smug and grinning again. "I don't _need_ any help," he promises with unmatched confidence. "I'll have them _swooning_ by the end of the night." Not if Lani had anything to say about it. She would chase him off as soon as she saw him charming her employees, so he would have to play his cards right. 

Wally was depending on them.

\--------

_"What the hell was all of that about!?"_

The redhead was thrown back against the couch and pinned down again, but by an angered Lani this time. Her gentle and caring façade had melted away into vicious handling as she bared her teeth at her speedster. "I expect this of my _newer_ boys, not of _you_! You're the _good one_ , damnit. What the _hell_ happened!?"

Wally glared back, a fire lit in his green eyes. He was becoming bold in the face of an impending rescue, bringing a breath of life back in to him. "She was sick!" He spat back, the hair on the back of his neck bristling out. "How could you send a _sick woman_ in---" 

He was cut off as Lani slapped him so hard that his cheek turned a darker shade of red. 

" _Stop lying!_ " Her hands captured his wrists and held him down. "You're acting out because you don't want to perform. _Is that it!?_ You didn't act like this when I had _Mirror Master_ in here."

His heart stuttered in rhythm, skipping a beat as she dared to _accuse_ him of acting out. She was lingering dangerously close to the truth and that scared him more, but he had not acted so crazily for the sake of not performing. Wally may not be the smartest man in the world, but he knew well enough than to act out and fight her clients. Lani would react--- well, as she was now: _Violently_. He was desperate for her to understand that he was not trying to rebel against her, if only for the sake of self-preservation. " _She was sick!!!_ " He shouts again. 

However, the monstrous woman refused to listen. She grabbed his chin in one hand and pinned him down with her body, her other hand holding both wrists captive above his head. Her voice lowered to a hissing threat, and Wally could see the wild animal in her eyes that he had been too drugged to see before. "My girls. They screen _everyone_ before they come in here. Are you implying that my girls _lied_? Are you saying _my_ _girls_ did not do their jobs?"

Wally was beginning to shake beneath her, hating himself for how small and weak he felt while hating her for reducing him to this shadow of himself. As soon as he was free and well enough to come back, he would drag her right to Iron Heights himself. She would not get away with the crimes she has committed here. 

But first, he has to survive long enough to escape. 

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying." Wally knew that was not the answer she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. He was subhuman in comparison to her girls, who she genuinely loved and cared for. He was nothing more than an animal in their company; what good was his word to their own? 

The hand on his chin tightens painfully before she rips it away to strike him across the face again. It was not enough to sate her anger this time. "My little bucking bronco," she taunted as she ripped his head back by the hair. "Do I have to remind you _who_ is in charge here? I'm not afraid to _break you_ , if that's what it takes, but you _will_ obey me." 

No one could break him. He was The Flash, and he had forgotten it long enough. He curled his upper lip back in a snarl as each word left with venom dripping off: "She. Was. Sick." 

Lani moved so quickly that he thought she might have superspeed as well. The woman ripped him from the couch and threw him down by her feet, sinking the toe of her boot in to his gut before stomping on one of his hands. His healing would not save him here, especially with an angry monster of a woman intent on bashing him around until her anger was sated, until she was satisfied that he had learned his lesson and would not act out that way again. 

\-----------

Evan knew this day would come. 

It was eerily quiet as he shut the door behind himself, venturing further in to Wally's room. It was darker with the curtains drawn, blocking out the view of the world beyond his prison. The Flash was found lying in his bed, looking more like a chewed-up dog toy than a man. Bandages covered most of the injuries, leaving the severity to the imagination, but they could not hide all of the bruises. A blackened eye stuck out the most, until Evan noticed the broken hand that was all done up in a cast. 

Mirror Master sat down on the edge of the bed beside Wally, peering over his side. "Ye made a roigh' bloody show a' yerself, huh? Ah gotta ask: Was it worth it?" When the redhead didn't answer his sarcastic taunts, Evan felt somewhat crestfallen. If Wally was good with anything, it was his mouth. 

He did not particularly like the silence from his old foe and decided to coax him in to talking by other means. Evan turned over and crawled up on Wally, pushing him against the bed. The speedster was getting about sick and tired of being man-handled and pushed himself away until his back hit the headboard. "You don't want to do that."

"Why th' fuck not?" Evan sounded more jilted than anything, but complied as he sat back on the mattress. "Ah think it's th' _only_ bloody thing she's nae suspicious 'bout with us." Wally was in no condition to fuck though, and even Evan—as greedy and possessive as he was—could recognize that. He held his hands up in surrender, "Awright, awright." He suddenly did not feel the need to dominate Wally anymore. 

Just sitting here was fine enough. 

"Ye okay? She didnae—Ah mean--" _Stupid questions, McCulloch_. "It won't be too much longer. Ah promise." 

Even that could hardly lift Wally's spirits though. He feared the worst after his last client's encounter, after seeing that red rash across her chest and hearing her cough. Hopefully it was nothing too terrible, but he knows his streak of luck has not exactly been too good lately. "I just want out," he confesses forlornly, his green eyes shifting away. He has to _survive_ , he has to get out and get back to his family. 

Evan reached over and rested his hand over Wally's good one. "Ye will," he promises with conviction, his brown eyes sincere and staring in to a clouded and confused green pair. "'Ow 'bout Ah jus'… sit an' watch, awright? No one'll bother ye while Ah'm here. Ye can rest, Flasher. Ye look like ye need it." 

It was the first kind thing that McCulloch had truly done for him, and Wally was unsure whether he should be _suspicious_ about it or _grateful_. "What if Lani asks what you were doing in here? She's going to know we didn't--" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

"Aw." Evan brushed it off with ease, waving a hand in the air carelessly. "Ah'll tell th' bitch ye were suckin' me off or sumthin'. She cannae dispute that." 

It was... a good idea, in truth. Wally nodded slowly, suddenly a little more comfortable and infinitely more grateful to finally have one of his Rogues here with him. Evan was risking a lot by being here, and Wally felt he could never repay that. "Thanks," he mumbled before he laid himself down again, his back pressing against Evan in a form of reassurance. As long as he still felt him there, it would be alright. 

Evan stayed for the rest of the evening and all through the night, hanging around until the next morning before he was forced to abandon his post. It was longer than he expected to be there, but not time wasted in his opinion. At some point, he had found himself running his fingers through the speedster's hair as he stood guard, but he would deny the claims if they were ever brought up again. 

He hated having to leave in the morning though, but he had work to do—and a new development for the Rogues. They would need to act quickly. The situation was turning more dangerous than previously anticipated. 

Two days later, Wally had begun to cough himself thanks to the agitation in his throat. Anger began bubbling within as he felt the first damning signs of sickness rearing their ugly heads. 

He had been right.


	12. Blowout

_"What the hell happened to him!?"_  

Despite being so close, Lani's voice sounded further away than ever. Wally was barely aware of her presence in the room, much less the two maids that were with her.   

_"We don't know, Mistress! We came in this morning and found him like this."_  
 _"He's feverish. Miss Lani! Probably sick."_ All the drug usage and passing from client to client might do that to a person, but the maid bit her tongue on that comment. It certainly could not have been that sick client he was ranting on about.

Finally, they were willing to admit it, but that brought little relief to the speedster. Wally did _not_ have the energy to panic about this, but he knew it was the _worst_ possible time for something like this to happen. In a normal setting, it would be less serious. Here? He began to wonder if this was the beginning of the end for him. He was already so beaten and bruised, but now he really could not perform if he was sick, so what was Lani to do with him then?   

_"I thought we screened all of our clients before they came in. What happened!? He shouldn't be sick at all!"_

Wally heard a crash from somewhere in the room, or maybe somewhere far away. Was he still here? Maybe the speed force had finally come back to him and sucked him in, rescuing him from this awful place. He could fight his way out, back to his friends and family like he always did. A cold hand rested on his heated forehead, brushing under his bangs lightly and bringing him somewhat back to his damning reality. Lani stared down at him, her unnaturally blue eyes lit up like stars in a clear night sky. Frustration bubbled under concern, concern for her revenue over concern for her asset. He was burning up worse than she expected, which did not bode well. His skin had paled as dark rings formed around his eyes. He was sweating too, but that was most likely from the fever.   

Lani could not hide the disappointment on her face as her hand retracted from his forehead. _"If he doesn't get better, we'll need to dispose of him. I can't have his sickness infecting everything and everyone here."_ She held her hand out, one of her maids coming up and wiping it off with a wet rag almost immediately. _"Call in a doctor and get a diagnosis. No... Call in a doctor, then come get me. I'll decide if he's worth the effort or not."_   

This was it, wasn't it? Wally could barely keep his eyes open, and all he saw of the world was a mass of blur and colors whenever he did. Everything was beginning to look bleak, and just when he felt as if he was about to escape.   

_How could they play dumb,_ he wondered? He had tried to tell the Mistress in Charge that the client was sick, but only found himself beaten because of it. She _refused_ to listen to him before, despite his desperation. Now, staring truth in the face, Lani decided to feign ignorance and spare an admission of guilt and fault on her part.  

He wanted to argue back, say anything! But, the pain and the sickness swallowed him quickly. His vision delved into darkness as unconsciousness took its vicious grip on him once again.

\----------

As soon as Lani departed to meet the doctor, her lead maid was pulled aside by green gloves and a sly grin. Mark wrapped an arm around her waist, tightly but firmly holding the woman against her. "Hello, Mitzy," he purred in her ear. "Did you miss me?" How could she not? He was the most dashing, lovely, doting--

"Nothing good to report." The smaller maid pressed her hand against his chest, pressing her fingers in and feeling muscle beneath. "Your friend looked like death this morning." She batted big blue eyes at him in slight concern. Mark spun her around, pressing the smaller woman against the wall. His hips pressed in to her own, holding her in place yet giving her enough room to slip out if she wanted to. Mark found no pleasure in holding someone against their will. 

He still has nightmares about what he was forced to do to Wally. 

He leans in, lips ghosting her own. "How so?"

Mitzy raised her hand to cover his mouth and push him back. She was relieved to see him obey without protest. A gentle action from a man was unheard of, and would certainly be considered suspicious if Lani were to ever find out. However, Mitzy found that Mark could be trusted and was as gentle as he was suave. "He contracted some kind of illness. We don't know what yet, but as soon as I find out, I will tell you." She could feel Mark go rigid, souring her expression. Mitzy slid her hand along his cheek, running her thumb in soothing circles. "Don't get so upset. Miss Lani doesn't usually let them last this long." 

That did little to calm Mark's nerves, making his blood run cold with the casualty of her tone. For such a fine-looking establishment, it had dark secrets buried under the glittering royalty and the faux-regality of its workers. However, he knew that Lani was a cruel and terrible woman, but he had no idea it was this terrible. The maid spoke of death as calmly as she would speak about the weather, and likely as disinterested. It was no wonder why the head Mistress orchestrated so many kidnappings; she was constantly replacing her stock. 

Mark smiled, forcing himself to relax some as rested a hand over her own. "Are you sure that you can't help me get Wally out? What's the point if he's sick and dying?" 

She did not appreciate the suggestion. Mitzy slipped out from her spot, running her fingers along his waist as she turned away from him. "I have work to do, Wizard. You better hurry off before Miss Lani finds you, alright?" Mitzy genuinely did not appreciate his suggesting that she turned on her dear Mistress. Lani had done more for her, for all the girls under her employment, than any man could ever understand. 

"I hate to see you go." Mark used a last-ditch effort to keep her with him, but it was brushed off. These girls would not be swayed so easily, but he liked a challenge. He had already made good strides with this head maid, which had to count for something in the long run. 

If Wally really was sick though, all of this could be for nothing.

\---------

It happened so suddenly that even Evan could not make his head stop spinning. Suddenly, he found himself barred from Wally's room completely with little to no communication about his condition. From what he could tell, the speedster was sick, but sick did not warrant this measure of security. He did not appreciate the silence or the isolation from Wally, especially when he could not shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen to him. Keeping his emotions in check and hidden behind his own anger was easy, came naturally, but he could tell that Lani had some special sense of his intentions with how she lorded over him and kept her eye on him. Terrorizing her may not have been the best course of action, but the satisfaction of seeing her squirm was well worth the suspicion that followed. 

Unfortunately, her paranoia did not make her stupid but crafty. The Mistress always had an excuse for him to stay away from Wally. Was this just another trick? 

A storm the likes of which Mardon might yet be proud of was brewing under his skin as he followed the trail to her office. 

He stopped just shy of the door when he heard voices inside, immediately recognizing Lani's and guessing that the second- an older man- was the doctor. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he listened in on the conversation, pressing himself against the wall near the threshold of the door. There was not much detail he could make out through the door, muffling their voices, but he could get just enough detail out of it to know that Wally was in serious trouble. 

_"Scarlet fever?"_  Lani sounded by disappointed and disgusted as she echoed the doctor's diagnosis. _"My girls are going to catch that for sure. I can't even use that room anymore, what am I supposed to do with scarlet fever running around my institute?"_  
 _"Well, madame, it is treatable."_  
 _"Oh, sure. Just take care of my girls first. The speedster ran his course."_  
 _"So, you... you're going to just leave him like that?"_  
 _"No. You said it could be treated, right? I'll treat it, Doctor. I have some old methods from my home that will prove effective."_  
 _"Ah, yes... Of course. Medicine from the First People."_

Evan grit his teeth as he balled his hands in to fists. Medicine was one way to describe it, but he could argue that there was nothing medicinal about death. He did not spend all of this time playing her subordinate just to lose his prize in the end. 

He had a window of opportunity presented to him, with Lani's order for the doctor to take precautionary measures with the girls first. There was no doubt that she would oversee each and every one of her precious maids first before she worried about anyone else in the building. He had enough time to slip away, and----

An unfamiliar anxiety curdled in his stomach, worry that he might get caught before he could get to Wally, worry that something terrible would happen that would prevent him from doing something stupid. What he was planning was stupid, no doubt about it, but it had to be done. Surely the Rogues would understand his decision.

It was necessary, and he either acted now or lost out entirely. 

\----

_"Git up."_

Wally's eyes cracked open again, unsure if he heard the voice or if it was another fever-fueled hallucination. Evan's rough hands were on him, shaking him, making him nauseous with the harsh man-handling as he pulled the speedster from his bed. "Git th' fuck up," Evan snarled through frustration and desparation. "Ye gotta fuckin' move, Walleh, they're gonna kill ye!" He could not allow that. If asked, Evan would declare that it would have been a waste of his time for Flash to end up dead by the end of this, but there was something else. 

Something possessive and greedy. 

Fuck the careful plans and the sneaking around. Yes, true, it was all his idea to begin with which is exactly why he can say Fuck It All now. But fuck Nightwing especially, trying to but his nose in to the Rogues' business where he does not belong. Evan could get Wally out of here now, and bring him some place where this crazy bitch would never find him. 

If Wally would not move of his own? Evan was not detoured. He grabbed the heated body and tossed it over his shoulder like a heavy sack of potatoes. Wally squirmed, though feebly, finding that he was staring down McCulloch's ass. "What... What are you doing?"

"We're fuckin' off. They'll nae find ye where Ah'm takin' ye, awright?" He was already reaching under the bed for the pocket mirror stowed away. Perhaps he should have done this ages ago, but who cares what sort of backlash the Rogues may face now? Evan did not plan to be here for it, not until Wally was over whatever was ailing him. "Ye jes' shut yer pretty mouth an' lemme do my magic." 

Magic? "You're--- You're actually getting me out of here?" Wally could feel tears in his eyes and a wave of relief though the sickness and the pain. If he could wrap his arms around Evan and hug him right now, he would. 

"Aye, aye, jus' shut th' fuck up, awright?" Evan shifted his shoulder to adjust to Wally's weight as the mirror in his other hand began to glow. It was smooth sailing from here on out, Wally! 

Time to enjoy life again. 


	13. Horse Thief

_"Aye, aye, jus' shut th' fuck up, awright?"_  His grin could not grow any broader. Excitement bubbled in his gut; this was his day, he was the hero. Once out of here, it was smooth sailing. The mirror illuminated bright, opening up to the world beyond that he was so keen and used to. 

All at once, it was shot out of his hand and sent to the floor. Though shattered, it could still offer him a quick get-away. He just needed to get away without getting killed, or getting Wally killed in the process. His grin was instantly replaced with a scowl as he turned to face his assailants, and found that he was not surprised to see Lani standing there with two of her girls flanking either side. Seeing armed, short and beautiful women would be amusing to McCulloch, or arousing, if not for the situation. Lani looked nothing short of amused with her arms folded over her chest and a wicked smile gracing her lips. "I knew this would happen," she gloated in smug satisfaction. 

Men were absolutely not to be trusted. "Even if you weren't planning on springing him, you _turned_ on your _own group_ just to be here. What does that tell me about your _loyalty_? That you can be _bought_ by the _highest bidder_? Who needs _that_ around?" Lani gestured to all of him, holding her head high as an act of dominance. Despite this, Evan still holds his ground. His eyes flicker away from his enemies just long enough to locate where his mirror had fallen to the floor so he can plan his next move carefully. 

"There is... just _one more_ thing," she continued with little concern for whether he was still listening to her or not. "The price for _cattle rustling_ is _death_." 

The disrespect of her words made Evan visibly bristle. She had no regard for human life, and it was true that he had very little as well but this was something entirely different; she saw him as nothing but profit, and when he was unable to bring any in? "Yer jus' gunna throw 'im away!" Evan snarls, tightening his grip on the speedster as he stands tall. "Ye fuckin' gonna make a fuss over a dead man?" He did not even need an answer; the expression on her face was enough. 

They were _disposable_ , both of them. 

There was no further, verbal exchange. Evan felt Wally's good hand on his hip, squeezing for comfort or urgency or both. "Get me out of here..." The speedster breathed out his plea, ignoring Lani and her maids. "Please... I'll kill myself...if I stay." 

He may not have the chance. 

Despite that, Evan made his decision right then and there. Wally saw the world spin as his rescuer lunged forward. Gunfire echoed in his ears before, then everything went silent. The world was dark all around him, eliciting panic almost instantly that he might be dead. When his vision stopped swimming and he could finally lift his head, he found himself still sprawled over Mirror Master and staring out to an imitation night sky above. Each star had its own world reflected back, peering in on the lives of so many. Wally recognized it instantly as the Mirror World, having been here more than once before. The mirror closest to him held Lani's face beyond fractured glass, cursing up a storm. 

She could not reach him here.

"Evan..." Wally's voice was weak as he pressed his fingers in to his back again. 

Mirror Master stirred, struggling to his feet while keeping Wally draped over his shoulder."Ah'm awright," he answered in a labored tone. 

Wally tensed, squirming weakly against him. "Let me down." He would not be fooled, knowing Mirror Master well enough to know when he was in pain. He could not enjoy his freedom with the impending doom of being stuck in Evan's changing world of mirrors. "Let me help."

"Th' fuck ye gunna do fer me, Flasher? Ye fuckin' busted up an' cannae even walk on yer own." What was a bullet wound to the UK's finest assassin? Alright, ex-assassin, Evan would admit, but he was still the UK's finest at one point. With the amount of times he has been shot at, by police or thugs or contracts, this was nothing more than a lucky shot by some stupid girl. He could rest when he got to his destination. 

\------------

"He's _gone_?" Nightwing echoed in surprise and anger. His fists balled tightly at his sides, shaking from his own frustration at the news as he stood on his toes and asked again, "He just _bailed_!?"

Mark scowled, using his height to his advantage as he towered over the hero. "He took the Flash and ran. Mitzy said they were about to kill Wally. McCulloch probably overheard their plans and acted on his own." If Nightwing had so much of a problem with it, then he could go after Mirror Master on his own. This Wizard would wish him all the luck in the world with his hunt, but even Batman could not access the Mirror World on his own. 

Unfortunately, the answer did not sate a worried Dick Grayson. "I'm supposed to _accept_ that Wally, sick and injured, will be okay with one of his _Rogues_?"

The room fell silent and tense after. Mick rolled his eyes, throwing his cards on the table before leaving to retrieve a drink from the fridge. Axel decided to break the silence with his own smart-mouthed reply: "We're _all_ Rogues here, dude! You've been working with us the _whole time!_ "

The scraping of a chair signaled Len's turn to speak as he pushed away from the table. "Now that the Flash has been rescued, this partnership is terminated. I suggest you leave, _now_." 

Dick wanted to express that Wally could hardly be considered _rescued_ when he was _weakened and alone_ with someone as deadly as Mirror Master. The man has a track record of trying to kill the Flash already, and this was prime time for finishing the job. Instead, Dick decided to bite his tongue and remove himself from the Rogues' hideaway, now tasked with the daunting mission of finding Wally and a man who can take advantage of _any_ reflective surface the world had to offer. 

Come Hell or high water, Dick was determined to get Wally back and get him back alive. "Fine." He rolled his shoulders back and held his head high, dignified as he turned away from the group of even-tempered criminals. "It was a pleasure working with you, gentlemen!"

\-------------

The first thing Wally heard was water slapping against the shore. His eyes cracked open slowly, relief washing over him when he saw a different ceiling overhead and no ceiling-to-floor windows beside him. The room itself was small, as was the bed he found himself in. On his own, he barely managed to fit in it. Luckily, that hardly bothered him; knowing that no one was sharing this bed with him was a relief in and of itself. What really prickled at his gut was the absence of his rescuer. 

_Where was Evan? And where had Evan taken them?_

His fever had gone down significantly and his pain has been reduced, leaving no doubt that he had been treated. _How long had he been here though?_

His head turned at the sound of the door creaking, his heart racing by pure trained behavior alone. There was no client coming through the door and invading his quiet room anymore, no one but the heavily anticipated Rogue he never thought he would be so happy to see. The scowl on Evan's face, his default expression that was always giving the impression of looking for a fight, disappeared almost instantly when he realized that Wally was awake. 

"Well... 'Bout bloody time ye fuckin' woke yer lazy arse up." He shut the door behind himself, his voice softer than usual. Even his steps were careful, keeping his footfall as quiet as possible, as if any loud move would aggravate Wally's condition. The Scotsman stopped by his bedside, looking him over twice before he folded his arms over his chest. "Least ye aren't dead. Yet."

_Yet._

Wally's lips pulled back in a lopsided grin as he quietly mumbled, "All thanks to you." The praise stunned Evan enough that his rough exterior crumbled in surprise. There was something else swimming in his eyes, but Wally did not get to see it long enough to decipher the emotion. Instead of lingering on it and making Evan uncomfortable, Wally decided to move on with the immediate matter. "Where are we?" 

He got a scoff and a pause. Evan took his time, grabbing a chair to sit himself down and not take up space on the bed. "Nae in yer home country 'nymore." 

Wally arched a brow, his tone evening out a little. "Did you bring me to yours?" 

Mirror Master leaned back some, turning his head away with a sneer of amusement. "Maybe. But Ah'm not dumb enough t' leave a trail, or t' go somewhere obvious. They're nae gunna find ye 'ere, Wally. Rest easy." It was the most comforting he could be without physical contact, which had been advised against per the doctor he had been dragging in. 

As for himself, his own wounds have been patched up. Though the doctor insisted he take it easy, as being shot was always traumatic on the body, Evan could not express the severity of the situation he found himself in. He was now on the run with a celebrity that was wanted by the owner of a sex trafficking ring. He had spent enough time with Lani to know that she would go the distance to get back what she felt she owned. She was cruel enough that she may very well hunt them down out of spite, even if Wally did not survive his ailment. 

...Of course, he would survive. Evan made sure of it. 

"Ye been out fer a couple a' days, Flasher. Been waitin' on ye hand an' foot. 'Ope yer willin' t' pay me back fer my good service, ye greedy cunt." The devilish grin on his face spoke volumes of what sort of payment Evan was expecting. Wally turned his head away with a sigh, meaning he was not looking when Mirror Master's expression turned genuinely apologetic. "Well...Nae like it matters anyway. Ah'm gunna hafta worry 'bout that crazy bitch first, so ye best get well soon awright?" 

"Yeah..." But Wally sounded so tired of everything when he replied. Green eyes were flickering back to the ceiling, staring at white above and calming himself with the reassurance that even though he may be so far away from home, he was never far from anything when his speed returned.   
If it did.

"Where are we, anyway?" That was the second question that had been bugging him from the moment he opened his eyes. The first had been answered, and was sitting beside him with promises of payment due and greed dripping from his words.

"Where we're at?" Evan chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "They're nae used t' seein' someone red like ye 'round here, Flasher. An' I dun' mean yer costume either." Why would he? Wally had not seen his familiar suit since he had been taken away. 

"Welcome t' Kirkcaldy." 


	14. Black Orca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ;w; I actually had this finished a few days ago, but then lost everything for whatever reason and was forced to retype it. That sort of loss really kills the motivation

"It's snowing." 

"Aye."

"…I'm sick of being locked up in a room."

"Well, ye cannae go out there righ' now. Ye'll do nuthin' but get yerself sicker." 

A groan of frustration left Wally's lips as he pressed his forehead against the glass of the window. A heavy sigh slipped passed his lips, voicing his own exasperation all the louder and more theatrically. Evan would not show any pity, knowing better than to take the bait. If Wally went out in the snow, it would do nothing but agitate his condition further. Not only was he concerned about the speedster's slowly recovering health, but paranoia gnawed at the already frayed edges of his tolerance. It was too soon to walk outside and act as if nothing happened, despite Evan's certainty that he would never be found here. 

Someone would have to dig really, really deep to find any connections between the Mirror Master and this place. Lani was not so resourceful though, or so he wanted to believe. He had spent enough time with her to know that her anger made her reckless and careless, made her panic enough that he could stay here and let Wally recover just enough before they moved again. His real concern was for the Rogues he left behind. Would Lani go after them next? Would she blame them for his knee-jerk reaction? 

\------

 "Of all the humiliating things that could have happened, this is the worst of it!"

Lani's voice echoed in the darkness, reverberating off the sewer walls as she paced and paced relentlessly in water that barely reached her knees. Two terrible, glowing red eyes watched with interest, the head of the beast lightning turning as his gaze followed his frustrated mistress. "I knew this would happen, but I never thought he would get so ballsy as to do it now. I should have killed him when I had the chance," she ranted, slamming a clenched fist into her open palm. "You-!" Finally, she turns to the monster in the sewers, rocking back on her heels and standing to her full height. This made little difference to the large eel, save for him leaning back comfortably against the walls of the sewer as he listened. "I need you to find them, both of them. I want my boy back alive." 

Her monstrous partner pondered on this, but only for a moment. "You weren't so invested in him being alive before," the beast countered with an air of indifference. "What does it matter if I return him to you alive or dead?" 

"It matters to me," Lani spat. She began to pace again, but much slower as she tried to think back to how this first began. Where did it even start? How would Wally lead his Rogues back to her? "I was good to him. I wasted all that time and energy being nice to him when I should have been beating him in to submission. If he was scared of me, then he never would have run away!" Regrets were constantly weighing down on her shoulders, but this was one that she could do something about. "I want him back alive so I can kill him myself. Now do I have to ask you again?" 

She was in one of her moods, that much Honi could tell. He opted for the route of silence, turning his massive body in such a small space and maneuvering away from her to carry out her command. He was tasking with finding someone who could jump from one side of the world to the next in a matter of seconds, but he has hunted down scarce prey before. Lani watcheed him go with some regret weighing on her shoulders for yelling at him. He was doing his best and has always been such a loyal companion to her. The monstrous eel has carried out every order without falter, without question, unwaveringly faithful in each action. 

She would make it up to him when he returned. 

In the meantime, she was acutely aware of someone else sneaking around and listening in. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?" Lani asks as she whips around on her heels. The air was filled with cracking and popping noises from her deadly sonar, reverberating off of the sewer walls to intensify the sound as it crashed in to a lithe figure and made him fall with a splat. Black and blue were a familiar color scheme to her, if only because she has considered targeting this man before. Who knew he would be so bold as to come of his own accord? 

"Nightwing, is it?" Lani stood over him with a devilish grin pulling back on her lips. 

Dick took a moment to recover, his insides rattled and his mind in a haze from whatever that attack was just now. He was also suddenly aware that his escrima had dropped from his hands, lost in the sewer water around them. A disgusted look formed on his face as he felt around only a minute longer, then abandoned his weapon all together in favor of scrambling to his feet. He was not fast enough, finding himself slammed in to the stinking water below. 

His world suddenly went dark, reeking of pollution and garbage alike as he struggled against the weight on top of him. Suddenly, Lani felt a lot bigger and less human. She was all around him, drowning him and effectively pinning him down with her weight. All Nightwing could do was scramble until the creeping sensation of unconsciousness overtook him and made him limp beneath his captor. 

\------

In the silence of his room, Wally found that he was not actually alone. Snow falling outside made the perfect backdrop, the sun blocked out leaving the room in subtle darkness and cold. The warm body over him was his only source of relief, and he found himself leaning into his touch for more and more. This was not unwanted or forced, this was not drug induced or entertainment; it was his decision, and he indulged every second of it. 

His lips trailed down his partner's neck, biting a patch of skin in the crook of his shoulder. Wally sucked and hummed, lapping his tongue against the captured piece until he had left his mark behind very obviously. "Evan..." He purrs the words out, running his tongue over the freshly made hickey. "Evan..."

_"Oi, Walleh-!"_

Just like that, he found himself shaken awake and left with the realization that it was all a dream. Was that considered a bad dream, if he found himself fantasizing about one of his Rogues? The situation has changed drastically, proving that there was no need to entertain anymore. So why did he still want to? 

Maybe it was just the fever.    
He hoped it was, because Normal Life did not include bedding Mirror Master whenever he wanted. That may prove difficult when he goes back to being the Flash, seeing how they are on opposite sides of the law. Personal feelings needed to be pushed back for the sake of the good citizens in Keystone and Central City. They deserved better than their hero lusting after someone who has wished them harm and attempted to rob them blind on more than one occasion. 

_"Yer fever broke."_

A green-eyed glare is shot in Evan's direction as heat started to build in Wally's face. He had been caught in the middle of a wet dream, by the very guy he was fantasizing about. If that smug grin painted across McCulloch's face was anything to go by, Wally would assume that he probably knew what he was interrupting. 

Flustered and frustrated, the speedster turned his head away with a grimace and found himself staring out the window all over again, watching as the snow drifted down. He was beginning to go stir crazy in this room, wanting to explore at least the rest of the hostel if nothing else. 

"Wanna talk 'bout whatever tha' was?" But Evan was not so willing to let the Flash's humiliation go. 

Wally took it into his own hands, pushing himself up and out of the bed. He was relieved to see Evan did not try to stop him, but that may also be because he has not made a run for the door. "I don't wanna talk about it," the speedster frowned. "Just let it go."

That was not going to happen any time soon. 

"Can't I just—bundle up and get out of here already? Sitting in this room is getting depressing," Wally pushed for a change of subject. He desperately needed it after all. 

Evan grinned, leaning back on the bed-side table some as he arched a brow up. "Aye, Ah kin see 'ow it would git t' ye." Seeing how Wally broke his fever, he should be fine right? The red patches of his skin were starting to go away, fading into already russet colored tone. It would take a trained eye to spot the sickness now, and since it was in remission... really, what was the harm? "Awright, Ah guess." Evan just wanted to get the hell out of here as well.

Being selfish and antsy might blow up in his face. 

Wally sighed in relief, ruffling messy red hair. "Let me get a shower first," he mumbled, a gentle smile pulling back on his lips. "Then we can go." 


End file.
